over my dead body
by Best Buy Seasons
Summary: Angela Gilbert is Jeremy's twin sister and best friend, she starts to notice strange things happening around town and everyone seems to be lying. How will she react when she finds out the truth?
1. Angela Gilbert

**Hi everyone this is my first story on here, so I'd appreciate if you all could bear with me and let me know what you think! ****Also, I do not own the vampire diaries or any copyrighted product that may find itself in here I only own my OC's**

A knock at her door caused Elena to jump out of her thoughts, quickly she closed her diary and shoved it under her bag. "Come in!" The door opened to show a girl with red shoes and a green dress, she was roughly the same height as Elena, albeit a little shorter., but not noticeably so. She had light curly brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hey Elena, I was wondering if-" She stopped, looking behind Elena, she noticed a green corner of a book which appeared to be Elena's diary shoved hastily under a bag as if to hide it. "Have I come at a bad time?" She frowned.

Elena seemed to know what her sister was getting at, taking a glance at her diary she sighed. "No don't be silly Angie, what did you need?"

Angela smiled, "oh good, because I'd hate to intrude. I was just going to ask if I could borrow one of your jackets for today, all of mine seem to be missing. They must be in the laundry room."

Elena had to laugh at that, Angela always tried to look her best on the first day of school, but she was so disorganized, she didn't know how she found anything in that closet of hers. "Sure thing Angela, borrow whatever you need, but not the black jacket I'm wearing that today. Anything else is fine. Actually, I think I have something that will match your shoes almost exactly." Elena got up,walked over to her closet and pulled out a red leather jacket. "See? It's the same color as your shoes and it will go good with the dress too." Elena hanged her the jacket with a small smile.

Angela grinned ,"Thank you Elena, it's perfect. Although with all this red and green I'm sure to look like a walking Christmas card! All I need is some glitter and one of those necklaces that light up and say hello December thank you for coming early this year! I wonder If Lauren has one of those necklaces, I'll ask her at school." she chucked amused at the prospect. Angela put the jacket on and smoothed out her hair. She looked up at Elena. She didn't know what it was, but Elena seemed different today, she knew how hard it was for her sister these past few months. Ever since her mom and dad died Elena lost that.. Fire, her passion for life she once held. She became a completely different person which is to be expected.

Elena didn't just change, the whole family changed. Jenna went from party-loving college-girl to responsible parent figure, in a blink of an eye. Poor Jenna still doesn't know what she was doing, but she was trying her hardest to provide for the Gilbert siblings. Jeremy used to love drawing, he drew in his sketch book everyday, now he won't even pick it up. He used to study all the time, he cared about his grades, but now he spends every moment he can trying to get high or wasted. As for Angela, well.. she didn't care much for academics as she did now. Before her parents died, Angela was a mix of Jeremy and Elena combined. She was a bit of a rebel, tired of all the pressure being a founding family member gave her.

Go here. Take a picture there. Smile at all the events. Her parents painted them to the town as the all American perfect family, and in some ways they were, but Angela just needed a release from all the structure. So, over time she acted dumber than she was, which annoyed her teachers to no end, but she was tired of all the attention. One day after class a group of her and her friends went to the mall and she stole some lip gloss. From there, she started taking bigger and more highly price items. She was always careful not to get caught and she never did. Being a founding family member did have some perks, no one would expect Angela Gilbert of doing anything wrong. At Lockwood parties, Tyler would give her alcohol which she saved and brought to school later on whenever she could. She never thought she'd get in trouble. I mean her parents were close with the Sheriff! Her and Elena were good friends with the sheriffs daughter. It was perfect. Back then, Angela didn't think there were consequences to her actions. But ever since her parents died she found out how wrong she was.

When her parents died she decided to change, no more shoplifting, no more trouble making of any kind. That's why, over the summer she went to Sheriff Forbes and told her everything she did. The Sheriff didn't want to punish her, but Angela insisted. She always had an interest in animals so the Sheriff gave her community service at the veterinary office. Happy to do some good Angela accepted, though she told everyone she was interning there. She was still a founding family member after all, and didn't want to disappoint her parents with the town finding out her misdeeds. She hated working at first, but over time she grew to love it and she desperately wanted to continue working there during the school year. Later today she's going to try to actually get a job there now that community service for the summer is over.

Angela only hopes things get better for the rest of her family. Elena didn't do much over the summer, she just stayed in her room mostly. Angela tried to take her out to the grill sometimes, but Elena never wanted to go. Instead, Angela made popcorn and ordered pizza and Elena and Angie had a movie night at least once a week. Elena appreciated her sister trying and they ended up growing closer than they were. This morning Elena seems to be in a better mood. Not completely better, but she's getting there, Angela was just happy to see a glimpse of her old sister, whether Elena was faking it or not she didn't know, she did know Elena was trying and that brought a smile to her face.

Elena stared at her grinning sister, she didn't understand what she was so happy about, it was just a jacket after all. She pretended not to hear the Christmas card remark, even thinking about Christmas gave her chills. This Christmas would be the first Christmas without her parents. Elena gulped and willed herself not to think about it. She knows her sister means well, and she appreciates her trying to put her in a better mood, but she sometimes doesn't think before she speaks. Elena smiles anyway knowing that with time they would get through this.

She thinks back to last year how everything was different, how she and her sister barely talked. Not for lack of trying they just didn't have many of the same things in common. Elena had her cheer leading and Angela had... what did Angela have? Elena thought. She kept racking her brain for answers, she knew Angela had a close group of friends, but didn't know what she liked to do! Besides, getting in trouble like she used to, hanging around her ex boyfriend and watching Harry Potter, Elena didn't know what her sisters hobbies were. Elena felt horrible, that's how self-absorbed she had been last year, everything was parties, cheering and Matt. She never spared time for her siblings, though she loved them. She vowed this year would be different, well it already was wasn't it? She had gotten to know her sister more in these few months than in the years they'd gown up together.

Thanks to their weekly movie nights, Elena and Angela found they surprisingly had things in common. They both liked Oreos dipped in peanut butter and preferred dark chocolate to milk chocolate. The both like sleeping on their left side and they both know every word to breakfast at Tiffany's, sure those were just frivolous things, but its things they share and finding that out about each other made them happy. Why didn't Elena want to hang out with her sister before? She didn't know, she guessed she had always just been closer to Jeremy, and since Jeremy and Angela were really close Elena felt out of the loop sometimes. So, when she got a chance to spend time with Jer, she took it, which unintentionally left Angela out. Elena felt horrible. How could she do that? Well, that's all in the past, no use in worrying about it now.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Angela's voice laced with concern as she gently touched Elena's arm.

Elena is once again pulled out of her thoughts "Oh my god I'm sorry I did it again didn't I? I didn't mean to space out on you!" Elena sighed rubbing her forehead, she really needed to stop doing that.

"It's fine don't worry I wasn't saying anything important anyway, but are you sure you're okay? If you need to talk, about _anything I'm_ here okay?" Angela squinted her eyes and sat down next to her sister, putting a rearranging arm around her. She really wanted to show Elena she understood. 

Elena nodded though she really didn't want to get into this conversation now, so instead she changed the subject "Bonnie is picking me up and driving me to school, do you want to come with us?" She asked begging her sister with her eyes to come with her and Bonnie.

Angela rolled her eyes at the change of conversation but decided not to push it. "Oh no thanks I actually have to go to work first and drop off some papers so I'm going to be a little late to school today." Angela had worked everything out with Sheriff Forbes to get the proper paperwork to apply for a part time position even though she was under age. Her birthday was coming up soon so she didn't think it would be a problem. She crossed her fingers praying her boss, Mrs. Banks would consider hiring her.

"Oh okay, well Bonnie could maybe drive you home? If you want?" Elena asked hopefully, she was really weary of the roads and just wanted to make sure her sister was safe.

Angela knew what Elena was doing and nodded "Yeah maybe, if I see her."

Elena smiled and looked over to her diary, she hadn't finished writing in it, but she would feel rude if she asked her sister to leave. Angela seeming to get the point asked Elena if she wanted to come down stairs with her. Knowing Elena would politely decline. Elena shook her head no and Angela got up and walked towards the door.

"Okay take your time" Angela smiled, glanced at the diary and walked downstairs to find Jenna. She didn't understand why Elena felt the need to hide the diary from her. Jeremy, she understood given how he's been lately, and his choice words bashing the diary a few weeks ago, calling it a "waste of time." Angela huffed, she was getting sick of his attitude lately.

If what Jeremy said had caused Elena to feel ashamed about writing in her diary, then Angela was going to kill him. Or better yet she'll go out to the store and buy gallons of bright pink paint and splash it all over his walls, lets see how he likes listening to his depressing music in a happy cotton candy room! Hahaha that would be perfect!

Busy plotting revenge for Elena against Jeremy,Angela wasn't looking in front of her and.. "Whoops!" yelped a voice.

Angela looked up and gasped. She accidentally walked right into Aunt Jenna and caused her to drop her books. "Oh god Aunt Jenna! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" Angela rushed to pick up all the books.

Jenna laughed "It's okay sweetie I got them." Jenna ducked down, grabbed the books and put them on the counter. "So, how are you doing? Excited for your first day back?" Jenna asked, trying to act like the parent type, a role she had no idea how to handle, but Angela loved her for it, if Jenna hadn't taken her and her siblings in who knows what would have happened.

"Excited? Well.. I don't think excited is the word I'd use, I'm happy to be going back ,but there's just certain people I'd rather not see you know?" Grimacing thinking of her ex boyfriend Wesley. "And I'm fine Aunt Jenna don't worry about me, it's Jeremy and Elena I'm worried about."

Jenna nodded in understanding, though she didn't know exactly what happened with her and her ex she knew Angela didn't like to talk about him. Jenna sighed, her and Angela were the most alike out of the family. Thinking of her own situation with Logan. "How are Elena and Jeremy doing Angie?"

"Jeremy is.. well, I don't know. We used to be so close you know? Inseparable. But now he hardly talks to me anymore.." tearing up Angela switched siblings "and Elena, she's doing better than she has in a while." Angela smiled wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

"And what about you Angie? Be honest you can tell me." Jenna knew Angela was always focused on her siblings more than herself, and she truly didn't know how Angela was dealing with the sudden change in her life.

"I... Jenna, it's hard you know? But we all grieve in our own way, we all find our own things to make us better, and now what will make me better is helping Elena and Jeremy." Angie said on the verge of tears, she knows she hasn't had any time to grieve properly with helping Jenna get settled, and dealing with the funeral, and trying (and failing) to get Jeremy out of trouble. She had just barely gotten Elena out of her funk, with everything going on she never thought about herself and she realized that if she thought about it now, after months of not thinking about it she would break. "So, really aunt Jenna I'm fine... or I will be after I know Elena and Jeremy are okay"

Jenna looked worried "You don't always have to take the backseat, I know Elena is older than you, and you are the "older" twin, but that doesn't make you the middle child, You are only an hour older than Jeremy after all. It's sweet that you're worried about them, but you have to take care of yourself too."

Angie laughed at that, she loves being older than Jeremy- if only by an hour, and she loves bragging about it to him and seeing him get so annoyed. Well, he used to... Maybe she should mention it later at school to see how he reacts. She walked over to Jenna and hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Jenna, I promise if I need to talk about it, or about anything at all I'll come to you."

Jenna grinned happy that she at least got the talking thing down. Suddenly she hears two pairs of footsteps coming downstairs. "Oh hey, are you guys hungry? Toast! I can make toast!" Jenna found herself panicking, what would Miranda do on the kids first day of school? Come on. Think!

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena couldn't find it in herself to eat anything this morning, that and she didn't want to add stress to her overly stressed out aunt, coffee would be fine and they could eat at school if needed.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy obnoxiously pushed passed Elena in search of coffee. "Oh hey Jer, yeah there's coffee right here let me-" Angela walked over to the coffee pot, but Jeremy ignored every word she said and instead grabbed Elena's coffee out of her hands. "Hey!" Elena exclaimed. Angela smiled slightly, and gave Elena the cup of coffee she had poured for Jeremy.

Jenna was running around trying to think of how she could help the kids before they went to school. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" it wasn't much, but she was happy to give them whatever they needed, she really didn't want to fail at this.

"I'm good" came from Elena

She should have thought as much, Elena would feel bad if she took any of aunt Jenna's money. "what about you Angie? Lunch money?"

Angie just shook her head and mumbled a "no thanks" Angela was still reeling from how Jeremy behaved towards her, he had no problem steeling Elena's coffee, but he didn't acknowledge her offer to get him coffee, he didn't even look at her! And steeling coffee was normal sibling bickering for him. So, why was he blatantly ignoring her? Had she done something wrong? All she knew is that she would get to the bottom of this before the end of the day.

Jeremy walked over and took the money from Jenna, Elena glared at him and Angela just looked.. lost. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna couldn't believe herself? A number two pencil? Oh god she sounds so lame! She's just really nervous!

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked worried, not wanted her Aunt to be late because of them.

Presentation what presentation? Jenna thought..Then it clicked "I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at.. now. Crap!" She must have forgotten after she picked up the books she dropped off the floor earlier.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena insisted.

Jenna nodded her head and smiled slightly, how was Elena able to make everything seem so easy? She must have gotten that from Miranda.

"Yeah Aunt Jenna don't worry about us! Sorry again for making you drop your books" Angela looked down embarrassed

"No problem." Came Jenna's hasty reply as she rushed off to find her car keys.

"Hey, you okay?" Elena turned to look at her brother. Jeremy instantly became annoyed

"Don't start." He huffed and walked away from Elena. Tired of her mother hen attitude all the time.

"Hey!" Angela called. "Hey Jeremy wait! Jeremy wait up! Jeremy please!" Angela ran after him.

Jeremy sighed. "What to you want Angela?" Jeremy crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What do I want? What do you mean? I just want to talk to you. Whats going on with you? Why did you ignore me earlier? And why are you acting like that with Elena? She's just worried about you, we both are." Angie told him. Confused. How could he not know what she wanted?

"Yeah well, great Angie that's just great, you guys are worried about me, well I'm fine thanks." Jeremy made to move past her.

"Jeremy! Hey why are you acting like this?" Angela rubbed her temple, unsure of what was going on. Over the summer she would get one.. maybe two words out of Jeremy, She chalked it up to grief. But this.. this was something different and she didn't know what to do.

Jeremy grabbed his back pack and put his head phones in his ears, he knew what he really wanted to say to her, but was in no mood for argument at least not this early. So, he simple blasted his music and pushed Angela out of the way. As he was walking out of the door he simple growled "I'm not acting like anything, maybe you're just the one with the problem."

Angela was stunned. Watching Jeremy walk away, what just happened? How was she the problem? Angela shook her head and grabbed her things. "Well, today got off to a good start." She mumbled as she set off on her walk alone.

**A/N hello again! So, that was chapter one I know it was long and we haven't even went to school yet or met Stefan and Damon! I really just wanted everyone to get a sense of her character and her individual relationships with her family first. But don't worry there is going to be plenty of action later on! Let me know what you think! And please if you think I'm doing something wrong let me know! (as long as it's constructive criticism I'm all for constructive criticism lol) but please don't be mean if you don't like it! **


	2. Weird first day

**A/N Hello again! Chapter 2! I'm not sure how long to make these, so let me know, longer? Shorter? Whatever you prefer. Oh, and due to some reviews I received I went back and tweaked chapter one a bit. Also, I don't own the vampire diaries or any other copyrighted product that may appear in here. If I did well... I'd be rich! And living on an island somewhere! Lol but I digress. I only own Angela Gilbert, and any other OC's that may pop up!**

Halfway to the veterinary office to drop off her papers Angela stopped."Oh crap!" she yelled slapping her forehead. "How could I be so stupid?" Angela grumbles scolding herself. Angela opens her bag and begins to tear through her folders. "Where are they, where are they? Come on don't do this to me!" She yells getting increasingly more frustrated. All of the paperwork she was going to hand in was missing. She must have left them back at home. "Great, that's just great." She chastises while turning back in the direction of the Gilbert house.

Angela was really regretting declining Elena's ride offer with Bonnie. At least she would be at school by now. She grits her teeth. There's no one to blame here but herself she decides. She shouldn't have forgotten the papers. Rounding the corner she bumps into a solid chest.

"Ouch! What the-" She looks up and sees the face of her brother glaring at her. "Jeremy? I thought you left before me?" She asks confused, What was he still doing here?

Jeremy reached into his back pack and pulled out her now wrinkly papers and handed them to her. "Here, you forgot these." He said pushing them into her hands and walking away.

Angela was taken aback. How did he get these? He must have been planning on skipping school and saw the papers on the counter once he Snuck back inside! Angela didn't know whether to be angry, or happy that he had walked back to give them to her. She shrugged at least he's walking in the direction of school now. "Hey Jeremy wait up!" She jogged over and walked side by side with him. "Thank you..For getting these for me." She whispered. Not really knowing what to say, and not wanting to have another encounter like she had back at the house with him.

Jeremy nodded, showing he heard her. He didn't know why he brought her those stupid papers, all he knows is she's been talking about working at that place all summer so, he knew it was important to her. Consider it his good deed for the day.

The walk to School had been an awkward one, They had already passed the veterinary office and were more than halfway there. Angela decided to walk to school with Jeremy, making sure he actually went and not walk back to the house once she was out of sight. She sighs thinking of Bonnie's car. Next time she's accepting the ride. Why didn't she this time? Oh.. right she thought at the time she'd walk to work, hand Mrs. Banks her paperwork to be eligible for a paid position there, and then Mrs. Banks would say "honey shouldn't you be in school?" and Angela would say "yes I'm walking there now, I just wanted to get here bright and early first!" and Angela would smile the best smile she could come up with and Mrs. Banks would take pity on her and drive her to school. She'd say "nonsense these streets are too dangerous to be walking alone! And They'd hop in her jeep and maybe get doughnuts on the way to school.

Angela knows this because on the many summer nights working with the animals, Angela would stay late after work after telling one of the guys who worked with her "thanks for the offer, but I need to stay until closing" when they offered to take her home. They would nod even though they didn't understand and drive off. Then a few hours later Mrs. Banks would be stunned Angela was still working off the clock and insist she drive her home. In the beginning there was no funny business, there would be no talking and Angela would be dropped off straight at her house, but as time went by, Angela and Mrs. Banks became closer, Angela would blast the radio in the car and Mrs. Banks would stop off for sweets on the way home. It had become a daily routine for them. That's why she's positive Mrs. Banks would have driven her to school, She had become a grandmotherly figure she never had. She never did meet her mother and fathers parents. Strange. She wonders what happened to them. And why her parents hardly spoke of them. Huh. She'd have to ask Jenna.

Sighing Angela kept walking. Oh she would give anything to go back and tell Elena 'yes drive me please!' but she's stuck here with Jeremy. Jeremy hadn't said a word since they left the house, Earlier.. Unless you count nodding. He's back to his moody anti social self, cigarette in hand, listening to his I pod. Angela begins to wonder if he forgot she was standing next to him. She didn't mind him smoking, It's the least illegal thing he does, besides she's no saint so that would be hypocritical of her. What she does mind is him smoking by her, Cigarettes are disgusting, and they make you smell horrible and there was no way she was going to walk into school smelling like smoke, her teachers would flip out. Jeremy might not care what authority figures think, but wants to make a good impression. Shaking her head Angela stopped in her tracks and turned around.

Jeremy not sensing his sisters abrupt stop almost crashed into Angela and instead swerved out of the way and tripped falling flat on his face. "Hey man what the hell?" Jeremy coughed he was so confused he brought her, her dumb papers what more did she want?

"What the hell? What the hell?! Jeremy!" Angela yelled looking at his still lite cigarette in his hand. "You know how I feel about you smoking around me! I might not be like Elena, insisting you stop doing everything! I mean I wish you would stop with the drugs and all that, but I never rag on you about it. Come on the only thing I've asked of you is to please not light up around me Jer like is that too much to ask?"

Jeremy sighed and scratched the back of his head, he knew he was in the wrong, but was still angry with her, he was really itching to get into a fight with her, but they were so close to school, he only had to put up with her for a few more minutes at least."You're right, I'm sorry I forgot. Here I'll put it out. Okay?" Jeremy told her in a mocking tone. He walked over, dropped the bud on the ground and stepped on it.

There he goes with that attitude again. What had she done? Not wanting to get into it now she put on a fake smile. "Thank you Jeremy" Angela said, now relieved. And started walking again.

A crow perched on a tree near by watches the siblings with curiosity it's about to fly away when it lingers on the brunette for a few moments longer. As if sensing something watching her Angela turns around but see's nothing but a crow. She tilted her head at it. How odd it almost looks as if its staring back at her. But that would be crazy, she pushes the thought aside and catches up with Jeremy who is now on school grounds.

The second Jeremy and Angela reached school they went their separate ways. Jeremy grunted in goodbye and went off in search of Vicki. Angela headed to guidance in the hopes of getting a pass to leave school during her free period so, she could walk to work, drop off the papers and come back. She didn't have time after school today because Mrs. Banks is closing up at three today. She'd go tomorrow morning, but she already had the papers now and she didn't want to lose them. She couldn't go tomorrow after school because The party was tomorrow night and Angela didn't want to miss it just to hand some papers to Mrs. Banks. So, crossing her fingers she walked into the office.

As Angela walked in she noticed something was off. But she wasn't sure what, she walked over to the desk and the counselor seemed in a daze, her eyes looked a little foggy and she kept muttering "no papers no.. no papers, sunglasses... no papers.. you have everything you need. You have everything you need.."

Angela didn't know what to make of it. Should she call a doctor? "Hello? Hello!" she called out to her. Nothing seemed to work.

Angela snapped her fingers in front of her and then suddenly as if it were a magic trick the woman seemed to wake up. "Yes dear how can I help you?" The woman said sweetly.

"Um are-are you okay?" Angela stuttered. What just happened?

"Of course, I'm okay dear why do you ask?" The woman said a little worried. Did she have something on her face? Why is this girl looking at her like that?

"Oh nothing I was just.. well I.. I came here and I saw you and.." Angela started to ramble, but she realized how would she explain that? There was no logical explanation for what just happened so instead Angela just asked "I was wondering if I could have a pass to leave during my free period? Normally I wouldn't ask, but I have some important papers I need to give to my boss and I didn't have any time to do it this morning. I know its a hassle, but I promise to be back before my free period is over and it would be just this once."Angela pleaded.

She had to get the papers in today, she had to show Mrs. Banks that she was serious about working for her. How bad would it be if she brought them in late? All for a party no less, yeah that's a very serious and mature person that deserves a job Angela thought bitterly. She knew she could always just skip the party, but all summer she spent trying to cheer up Jeremy and Elena and she wanted some fun. She knew Mrs. Banks would understand, But she was tired of people understanding. She was sick of the looks she always got. "oh poor Angela Gilbert her parents died" she didn't want any ones pity anymore. She just wanted to be taken seriously. Which was hard when you're only fifteen years old. Sixteen in two weeks Angela reminded herself. She looked at the woman in front of her and thought There was no way she was getting the pass.

"A pass you say?" the woman asked.

"Yes during period 4/5." Angela said a little to excited.

"Alright honey hold on." the woman began to type on her computer. "Well, it seems that you have a clean record so I have no reason to decline your request. As long as you get back on time, and don't make this a frequent thing I don't see why not." the woman smiled handing her the pass.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll come back on time" Angela jumped in the air she was so excited. Pretty pathetic she thought. But she didn't care shes just glad something went right today. Angela walked out of the office with her head up high as she walked to her chemistry class.

Chemistry was pretty boring and it was Angela's worst subject. Thank god they were only taking notes today Angela didn't know what she'd do if she would have had to answer questions. Especially since Wesley and his friends kept looking at her. Occasionally, they would turn to each other and laugh about something. Angela rolled her eyes, they had the attention span of a five year old. What did she ever see in a guy like Wesley? Hes jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's selfish and arrogant, and he runs away from responsibility the first chance he gets. Most people think he has certain qualities Tyler possesses, but even Tyler can't stand him. "ugh." Angela groaned. She couldn't wait to get out of class so she could go see Mrs. Banks.

"Hey Angie." someone tapped her shoulder. Angela turned around to face her friend Lauren.

"Oh hey Lauren, sorry I didn't even notice you were in the same class as me." Lauren was a few inches shorter than Angela, She had chestnut brown eyes and long auburn hair.

"It's okay" Lauren assured glaring over at the tabled with Wesley and his friends. "Are you okay Angie? Don't worry about them" She looked over at them so see they were huddled up in conversation, their laughter minutes prior forgotten. "They're just a bunch of jerks, and I heard all summer Wesley was crying about how much he missed you. Most of that over there is just for show." Lauren assured.

"Yeah well he can put on the biggest show he wants, I'm over him." Angela told her friend in false contempt. She glanced at him, and remembered some of the good times they had. He wasn't always a bad guy, the last few months of their relationship just got so screwed up. Angela sighed.

"Really?!" Lauren yelled loud enough for the whole class to turn around and look at her.

"Shh!" our teacher hissed.

"Oops sorry." Lauren had the decency to look embarrassed, but once no one was looking she went back to her antics "Not into Wes anymore huh? Do I sense a new romance on the horizon? Whats his name? Let me guess tall, gorgeous? Completely out of my league?"

Angie rolled her eyes at her friend and tried her best not to laugh. Lauren was definitely a hand full. At times like this when she thinks 'why do I put up with her' she remembers that they've been friends forever and forgives her. She has to admit Lauren is entertaining. Lauren Avery is one of those in your face types. Not in a mean way she just has a flare for drama. Once when they were in kindergarten Angie wanted an extra cookie, but they were up on a high shelf that you needed to grab a chair and climb up to it which would have been obvious and she would have gotten caught immediately.

Lucky Lauren wanted a cookie too and said "I'll distract them, you grab us cookies" and she ran to the teacher and started yelling "ooh the humanity! Save the children! I believe in you. Goodbye cruel world!" and Lauren proceeded to fall down. All of the teachers gathered around unsure if this was a temper tantrum or a weird show she was preforming. While she was doing that Angie grabbed two cookies for each of them unnoticed and they have been friends ever since.

Angela smiled warmly at the memory, then turned to look at Lauren "One there is no guy, two there is no guy, three where would I meet this gorgeous guy you speak of? And four what guy is out of your league?" Angela laughed knowing what her friends response would be.

"Hmm well I see your point I mean look at me I'm quite the catch." Lauren said seriously which caused Angela to burst out laughing. Lauren was so predictable. Unfortunately, the laughing caused both Angie and Lauren to be set to the office. Angie couldn't afford to get her pass taken away so she decided to leave school while she had the chance. She left so quickly Lauren had no idea where she went. But she decided not to go to the office either.

As she walked outside she passed Jeremy and a man she'd never seen before. And he was giving Jeremy money. But why would he be giving Jeremy money? Unless.. she gasped "Jeremy" she called.

Jeremy turned around giving her an annoyed glance. "What do you want" Jeremy said in almost a tired sigh. He'd already dealt with Elena this morning he didn't need her finding out about him dealing too.

"Why did that guy just give you money?" Angela demanded Jeremy rolled his eyes and grabbed his iPod out of his bag, he was going to need some music to tune his pestering sister out "Jeremy.." Angela huffed pushing her hair behind her. "Are you trying to ruin your life? I mean what if Sheriff Forbes finds out? You could get into serious-"

"Hey chill out!" Jeremy jumped away from her. "First, I had to deal with Elena yelling at me this morning, I don't need you to rag on me too, I get it you disapprove, she disapproves. You guys need to get over it. Come on nothing is going to happen. Remember when we used to be like best friends?Us Gilbert Twins? Stop acting like you're better than me. Now lets not fight I'm tired." He sighed giving her puppy dog eyes.

Angela shut her eyes not buying into that. She did relent though, damn him for mentioning the twin thing. She didn't mention how it was his fault they had become distant lately. That just would have caused more harm than good, and honestly she was just happy he was talking to her. She didn't want to fight with him anymore than he did. That and she had to get to work and back asap. "okay Jeremy I'll let it go for now, but don't think we're finished talking about this" she went to leave but a voice stopped her .

"Hey Gilbert!" both Gilbert's turned around to see Tyler Lockwood. "What do you want Tyler?" Jeremy grumbled. In no mood to see any more of his face for the rest of his life. "Hey Jeremy don't be rude!" Angela chastised her brother unaware of what was currently going on between Tyler and Jeremy.

"Hi Tyler, did you need something?" Tyler could see how angry Jeremy was getting because Angela was talking to him. So, he decided to egg Jeremy on.

"I was just wondering where you were going, since I know you're not one to hang around with the stoners." he pointedly stared at Jeremy.

Angela could see things were tense between Jeremy and Tyler and she didn't want to cause any trouble between them, but she didn't want to leave them alone together either, but the clock was ticking and she needed to leave now or she'd never make it back in time. "Yeah Tyler, I actually have to go to the vets office. Its a few miles from here." She knew Jeremy was going to kill her for what she was about to do, but she had no choice, leave and let Tyler and Jeremy pummel each other, or get them away from each other. So, she did the first things she thought of. "Actually Tyler." she started tugging on her hair walking towards him. "Since you're here, do you think you could give me a ride? I wouldn't ask, but I'm already late as it is. And I need to get back before next period." She told him biting her lip.

Tyler smirked, "Of course, I'll give you a ride Angela, come on lets go to my car." he said leading the way, he took one last glance at Jeremy and Jeremy looked like his head was about to explode. Angela and Tyler alone in a car together? Is she crazy?! Just when he was about to say something a sound of a car starting pulled him out of his thoughts and his sister had already driven away with his worst enemy.

Tyler and Angela rode to the veterinary office in comfortable silence. Tyler never tried anything, and Angela didn't bother asking him what was going on with her and Jeremy. She didn't need anymore drama today and she honestly didn't want a reason not to like Tyler, he's never been anything but nice to her. And from the times they have hung out, they've always had nice conversations. Tyler and Angela had bonded in the past over Tyler's art skills. Angela was shocked at how well Tyler could draw, paint, sketch, you name it he was good at it. Whenever she could she brought up how Jeremy knew how to draw and maybe Tyler and Jeremy could be friends! At the time he seemed to consider it, but now, whatever has happened. It doesn't look like Tyler and Jeremy will be close for a while- if ever. Of course Tyler had sworn Angela to secrecy, not wanting anyone to know he was interested in art. Most likely his dad. Because she couldn't think of anyone else who would look at Tyler and his drawings and not be amazed. She didn't know much about the mayor, but she did know he was a horrible father to Tyler.

She knows its not her business to pry into other peoples lives, but she always felt protective over Tyler whenever his father was around she would do her best to separate them by walking over to the mayor with a cheesy commercial smile "good morning mayor Lockwood how are you?" "Oh yes miss Gilbert good morning, have you seen Tyler?" He would say in no mood for chit chat. "No I haven't, but actually I think carol is looking for you!" That would get the mayor to leave for awhile until Tyler decided to go somewhere else.

She didn't think Tyler knew all the times she'd done that. But he did, and he always appreciated it. But he never wanted to thank you because he was too embarrassed. Tyler loves he dad he does, but he is a bully and sometimes Tyler just can't be around him. One day Tyler would like to thank Angela. But that day is not today."Here we are." Tyler pulled into the driveway.

"Already? Wow, thanks Tyler!" Angela exclaimed jumping in her seat. "Can you just wait here I'll only be a minute. Five minutes tops!" She yelled jumping out of the car and rushing to the door. Tyler laughed. That Gilbert girl sure was something.

Walking into Mrs. Banks office she felt a chill, thankful she borrowed Elena's jacket she pulled it around her more. Angela wonders why the air is up so hi. And begins to worry something is wrong. "Mrs. Banks? Anyone? It's Angela Gilbert. Is anyone there?" She calls out to what appears to be no one. How peculiar. Its the middle of the afternoon, they're always open at this time. She begins to look around for any sign of Mrs. Banks. She did tell Tyler five minutes, and she's pretty sure she's already been in here ten. She began to walk down the stairs and "Mrs. Banks-ahhhh!?" Angela stumbled and fell to the bottom of the stairs only to be met with a crowded room full of people.

"Angela? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Mrs. banks walked over and helped Angela up checking her for injury. "I'm fine I'm fine, sorry I came here during my free period to hand in those papers we talked about, so I can work here part time?" Angela fumbles wishing Tyler would have come in with here, at least then she wouldn't feel so awkward. She begins to panic, 'I must have come at a bad time there's so many people here and. Hey wait is that who I think it is'? She squints. Yes it is!

"Sheriff Forbes? What are you doing here?" Angela walks over only to see a deer on the table with its throat ripped out. "Oh god!" she gags, covering her mouth she wants to throw up. How could that have happened to that poor deer?

"Angela I'm sorry you had to see that, we didn't think any one would be working today! It's just a deer that I hit with my car, I brought it here to see if it could be saved, but it was no use" Sheriff Forbes lied, covering the deer with a sheet.

"Oh well I don't work here yet but i- wait.. your-your car did that? Not possible I mean it's throat was-" Angela began unable to describe what she saw.

"Honey, it can be very traumatizing seeing something like that. You're mind plays tricks on you, there was nothing wrong with it's throat. Honest. Now lets go up stairs. You said you had something to give me?" Mrs. Banks led Angela upstairs and glared at Sheriff Forbes.

"Oh yeah here is all the paper work I filed to be able to work at sixteen, I know you wont be able to hire me full time just yet but I was hoping part time? Maybe?" Angela asked, getting back to the point. Still shaken at seeing the deer.

"Yes dear of course, I'll look these over when I get the chance. Now how did you get here, you didn't walk did you?" Mrs. banks said walk disapprovingly.

"Oh no I didn't walk I.. my friend Tyler ,he drove me." were her and Tyler friends? She'd like to think so. Speaking of Tyler the door opens and he's standing there concerned. He knows when a girl says five minutes hes' going to be waiting ten- fifteen at least. But it's been a half an hour and he felt like something was wrong. How long does it take to drop off papers?

"Hey Angie are you okay?" That's when he saw how disheveled she looked. She looked shaken by something. "Hey what happened?" Tyler scrunched his face in confusion, was someone hurt? He walked over to her.

"Tyler? Is that your name? There was an incident with one of the animals, very unfortunate young miss Gilbert had to witness it. Shes pretty shaken up. Could you drive her home?" Mrs. Banks asked walking Angela over to the young man.

"Yeah, of course. Come on Ange." Tyler grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

On the way to the Gilbert house Tyler tried multiple times to get her to tell him what happened but she just sat starring out the window. When they arrived Tyler parked the car and starred at her. Whatever happened must really be bothering her. "Hey" he touched the side of her face. "Hey come on look at me, what happened?" Angela was beginning to freak him out and he was getting more concerned by the minute.

"Something weird is going on Tyler" Angela whispered, she had been thinking about it the whole ride home and she knows what she saw. That deers throat was ripped out. It was a bloody mess, the deer looked.. deflated if that's even possible? Kind of like a balloon almost. There's no way a car could have done that. "When I went to drop the papers off no one was around, I thought maybe they closed early but instead I found everyone downstairs huddled over a slab. The sheriff was there with all of her deputies. There was some doctors there too. Not veterinarians. Actual doctors. And when I saw the deer lying there dead on the slab.. it's throat was missing Tyler. It looked like it was attacked by something, but I don't know what could have made those injuries on it. And when I started to ask what happened Sheriff Forbes told me she hit it with her car! She lied about it! Why would she lie?" Angela explained, stressing herself out all over again. What was going on with everyone?

Stunned Tyler wasn't expecting anything like that. What could he say? He didn't know why the sheriff would lie. And he knew better than to patronize Angie by saying 'maybe she did hit it with her car' because he trusts Angie and if she says a car couldn't make those wounds, a car couldn't make those wounds. She has been studying this stuff for as long as he could remember. So, if he was going to trust any ones judgment about the subject it would be hers. Still, at a loss for what to say, Tyler put his hand on her should which was awkward at first neither used to being in such close proximity to each other and he said the one thing he could think of "Everything will be okay, we'll figure it out. Okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you Tyler. For the ride. And.. for listening to me" she smiled and began to walk off, before she made it to the door Tyler called out to her.

"Hey Gilbert!" He began knowing she got annoyed at being referred to her last name.

"Yes Tyler?" Angela turned around wondering what he could want.

"Everyone is going to the grill later, you should come." Tyler wasn't sure why he was inviting her but he felt compelled to.

"I.. I'll think about it." Angela responded unsure if she wanted to go to the grill after the day she had. Tyler yelled 'okay' over the sound of his car starting and Angela walked in her house. Tyler shook his head as he drove off, what a weird first day of school.

**A/N So what do you guys think? What could sheriff Forbes be hiding? What really happened to the deer? Tune in next time! Lol Let me know what you think! And a big thank you to those how have reviewed, followed or favorited this story so far Its crazy I never thought I would get that many! Especially since I have no idea what I'm doing.**


	3. Until next time

**A/N I don't own the vampire diaries or any copyrighted products I only own my oc's**

Jeremy was reeling, how could he just let his sister go off with that creep Tyler? He should have stopped her! What does she see in him? What does anyone see in him? Tyler is a full grade douche bag! Jeremy sighs, he wishes he could get people to see the type of person Tyler really is. He rolled his eyes, that will never happen. Tyler Lockwood, the mayors "perfect" athlete son. No one will ever hate Tyler. Jeremy scoffs, all this thinking about Tyler has gotten him annoyed. He needs to calm down.

He needs to find Vicki, he has to see her. Come on where would she be around this time? It's Almost three, doesn't her shift at the grill start at four thirty? Jeremy decided to go to the grill and wait for Vicki, leaving his Tyler problems to ponder for another day. On the way to the girl Jeremy spots Elena with her diary. He should have known she'd be here, she practically lives in the graveyard. Who does she think she is? Buffy? 'She who hangs out in cemeteries'? Jeremy sighs, what is she doing?

'Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm Fine, thanks." at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" they really don't want an answer.' Elena sighed. That's not completely true, when her sister asked her how she was doing this morning she genuinely wanted to know. It's been hard on all of the Gilbert siblings, dealing with the passing of their parents. But particularly hard on Elena because she was in the car crash that killed them. Everyone always coddled Elena, treated her like a fragile glass doll that would break any second. Not Angie though. Angie always knew how Elena was feeling whether Elena outwardly expressed it or not. Elena thought about this morning when she wanted to write in her diary and Angela knew and left her room in peace to give her time to write.

'How could Angela be so in tune with how I'm feeling yet I have no clue whats going on with her?' Elena wondered. And where had Angela been all day? She hadn't seen her once! She wonders if she got home okay. Quickly Elena pulls out her phone and texts Bonnie.

_Text from Elena to Bonnie: 'Hey, have you seen Angela at all today?'_

Elena pockets the phone not thinking Bonnie would reply anytime soon, and goes back to staring at her diary. A few moments pass and a buzz sound startles Elena, she grabs her phone and reads the text.

_Text from Bonnie to Elena: 'I haven't seen her, but I talked to Tyler and he told me he drove her home. Why? Everything okay?'_

Elena smiled, Bonnie's worried about her. She shakes her head and quickly types back "No everything's fine, I was just curious :)" then turns her phone off. Why was Angela with Tyler? She knew they were friendly, but she didn't think they were friends. At least not close enough to ask for a ride home. Elena shrugged, maybe she was wrong. Annoyed with herself Elena groans. "Ugh I'm such a horrible sister."

Suddenly a crow appears on Elena's parent's gravestone. "Okay.. Hi bird. That's not creepy or anything! Shoo!" Elena starts to get up weary of birds. It could have tetanus, when was the last time she got a tetanus shot? Elena briefly remembered her sister telling her about all the other deceases bird can carry and shuddered. Maybe it's not a good idea for her to be working in the veterinarian office Elena grimaced, some things she just didn't need to know. In the midst of her inner monologue the bird had flown away "That's what I thought!" Elena cheered in victory. 

But then just as sudden as the bird disappeared ,it had reappeared. Only this time a cloud of fog and a man came with it. Elena, Freaked out, not wanting to become that "horror movie" girl began to run away from the strange disappearing man. "Ahh!" Elena stumbles as she trips over a log. If only she knew the irony, perhaps her and her sister are more alike than they think. As Elena gets up she runs into Stefan.

"Are you okay?" Stefan fretted. He couldn't believe he had run into Elena on the way to one of his hunts.

"Were you following me?" Elena took a step away from him. She didn't mean to be rude, but running into him after she was just running away from a man was highly suspicious.

"No, i-a, uh, I-a just-I saw you fall." Stefan curses himself 'I saw you fall? Really? Could this get any more awkward?' he fiddled with his hands hoping Elena didn't get the wrong impression of him.

"Uh-huh and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?" Elena pointed out. She wanted to give the guy the benefit of the doubt, She really did, but how could she? None of it made sense.

"I'm visiting family here." Stefan reassured her. He held his breath hoping she bought it. He didn't want to try and compel her into forgetting he was here. One he wasn't sure if it would work, and two he really wanted to talk to Elena, get to know her. He hoped he never had to compel her.

"Oh wow. Tactless, I'm sorry it's the fog its making me foggy and then back there there was this.. this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie right? The Hitchcock?..I'm Elena." She trailed off smiling at him. 'Smooth Elena real smooth he's going to think I'm insane!' she thought.

"I'm Stefan." He replied, pleased with how things were going.

"i know we have history together" Elena told him warmly.

Stefan smiled. If only she knew.. "We also have English and french" Stefan reaches forward and grabs a twig out of Elena hair.

"Oh thanks, that's not embarrassing or anything." Elena laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Stefan dismissed her awkwardness and stared directly into her eyes still not believing the resemblance between her and Katherine, And how they were completely different people.

Uncomfortable under his stare Elena looked down and noticed a peculiar ring on his hand. "That's a nice ring you've got there Stefan." Elena pointed out.

"Thanks it's a family heirloom." Stefan informed her. He was having a nice time talking to Elena ,when suddenly he sensed blood in the air. Oh no, he'd forgotten, Elena fell earlier. She must have hurt herself. What was he going to do? He hasn't fed yet, and he doesn't trust himself around human blood. He wasn't confident he had full control. He had to get out of there before he does something he would seriously regret."Elena?" Stefan coughed

"Yeah?" Elena looked up at him.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan looked away from her, afraid she would see his vampire face.

"Did I hurt my-" Elena trailed off confused he would ask such a weird question.. Oh! of course ! She remembered. She fell how did she forget? Elena bent down to expect her leg and slowly but surely there was a gash. Nothing serious, but she's definitely going to need an ace bandage. "Oh that's not pretty." Elena laughed it off even though now that she noticed it, it was beginning to hurt. "Are you okay?" Elena asked noticing he wasn't facing her.

"You should go.. take care of that." Stefan breathed out not sure how much longer he could just stand there.

"Really, don't worry it's nothing. Just a scratch." Elena tried to assure him."Stefan?" Elena looked all around and he was gone. How odd. Well, she thought 'I'd better get home and get this cleaned up.' as she started walking down the road she couldn't help but wonder, where had Stefan gone? Why did he just leave like that? On the way back home Elena turned her phone back on and got a call from Bonnie.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie's voice chimed through. "Everyone is at the grill, including your brother. Want to come meet us?"

"Hey Bon.. Jeremy's there? At the grill? Now? What is he doing?" Elena grit her teeth. She did not need her brother making a scene. She saw him today at school and he was high! High at school! Could you believe it? She could only imagine the type of trouble he'd get himself into at the grill.

"Uh.. last time I saw him he was giving puppy dog eyes at Vicki. I think he's waiting for her to talk to him." Bonnie told her, unsure why Elena wanted to know. Was Jeremy not allowed at the grill? Bonnie wondered? Huh, Bonnie blew some hair out of her face and just chalked it up to family drama.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to go home and change first. Let me know if Jer does anything." Elena let out a relieved sigh. Glad Jeremy hadn't caused trouble yet.

"Does anything like what?" Bonnie tried to ask, but Elena had hung up. She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her iced tea and scanned the crowd looking for Jeremy.

Jeremy had been sitting at a table for almost two hours waiting for Vicki to drop by. He didn't get it, why was she so hot and cold with him all the time? He thought she liked him. At least that's what she had made it seem like. Jeremy brushed his hair out of his eyes and decided to take some action and talk to her. "Hey Vick!" Jeremy reached out to her. But Vicki moved away from him.

"Working." Vicki mumbled. As if she wasn't happy to see him. Jeremy sat further back in his chair feeling defeated as he watches her ask Tyler if he needed another refill. How could she like that jerk? Tyler once again asked himself. The thought of Vicki and Tyler together made him sick. Seeing Vicki walk by him once again, Jeremy decided to get some answers.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, all summer you act one way and then school starts and it's like you can't be bothered." Jeremy accused. Was she ashamed of him? He looked down afraid of her answer.

"Look..." Vicki began, unsure of what to say. "Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, really I do, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki finished, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to mess up what she had with Tyler.

That only made Jeremy angry. Is that what she thought he was doing? He scoffed, "When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy snapped, causing one of the waitresses to look over in their direction.

Vicki stilled, not believing Jeremy just said that. Bouncing back quickly Vicki hastily whispered "Hey, keep it down! I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki huffed, what did he think he was doing?

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Jeremy pointed out, he didn't understand why Vicki was making this so difficult. She liked him then, why doesn't she like him now?

Vicki really didn't want to be rude, but now Jeremy was pissing her off. Why did he keep pushing this? "Look... we hooked up a few times in a drug haze." Vicki put down her serving tray. "It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Vicki pointed at Jeremy, then at Tyler, begging Jeremy to drop it.

Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. Everything was about Tyler. Jeremy had about enough of Tyler, he was about to blow up. "Oh, come on! The guy's a total douche! He only wants you for your ass! And did you know he drove my sister home today? They left school in the middle of the day and never came back! What a nice boyfriend you've got there!" Jeremy ranted, unable to believe what anyone saw in him.

Vicki hadn't heard about Tyler and Angela, but she was sure it was nothing. Tyler didn't like Angie like that. He liked her. Didn't he? Realizing Jeremy was just trying to plant doubt Vicki coldly said "Oh yeah? What do you want me for?" Deciding to ignore the Angela comment, Vicki stormed away from Jeremy not able to be around him for a second longer.

Bonnie watched Vicki walk away from Jeremy and made a mental note to tell Elena about it later. Something was definitely going on, Bonnie chuckled. The first day of school and there's already so much drama!

"Bonnie? Bonnie?! Are you listening to me?" Caroline snapped.

"Sorry Care, I must have spaced for a few minutes, go on. Tell me everything." Bonnie smiled apologetically.

Caroline grinned and continued her story. "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, Military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue." Caroline announced looking pleased with herself.

Bonnie looked impressed. "You got all of that in a day?" She asked. Caroline could do anything if she put her mind to it.

"Oh please, I got all of that between third and forth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, imagining her white dress and Stefan looking dashing in a tux. Her eyes fluttered at the picture perfect wedding. Her dream was ruined by the sound of Bonnie's phone going off. Caroline glared.

"Sorry!" Bonnie held her hands up in defense. That was just Elena, She should be here in a few minutes.

Elena walked up the stairs on the way to her room, pausing she see's Angela's door open, the lights are off. Elena frowned, it wasn't like her sister to sit in the dark. Angela hated the dark, Elena decided to investigate. "Angie?" Elena knocked only to get a groan in reply. stepping inside. Elena flipped the light switch. "Angie, are you alright?" Elena walked over to Angela's bed and sat down.

Angela, feeling Elena next to her slowly pulled the covers from her head and looked up at her sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a killer headache." Angela told her honestly. Falling down those steps earlier had some unseen repercussions. She was fine, no scrapes or bruises, but she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Maybe she would have bruises tomorrow morning, only time would tell. Elena looked like she wasn't buying it. "Honestly Elena, earlier today when I was dropping off those papers to Mrs. Banks I.." Angie stopped, unsure if she should tell her sister about the deer and Sheriff Forbes, sketchy attitude. Elena stared at her sister waiting for her to finish. "I.. I just slipped on some stairs looking for Mrs. Banks and I've had a headache ever since."

"Oh my god! Elena jumped up and began searching her sister for injury, checked her wrists and elbows for cuts, checked her head for bruises and bumps. "Are you okay?" Elena asked with a hand of her sisters head

Angela laughed amused at Elena's doting ways. "Yes Elena, I'm fine! I swear, Tyler drove me home, and I've just been napping ever since." Angela sat up, trying to prove she was healthy.

"Well... if you're sure." Elena looked undecided. Then an idea came to her mind. "Do you want to come to the grill with me? I'm about to go meet Bonnie?" Elena not wanting to leave her sister alone gave her one of those Elena Gilbert looks, The look no one could resist.

Not wanting to go out Angela hesitated, but relented when Elena have her 'the' look. "Alright, just let me grab a coat and put some shoes on." Angela stood up walking around her room looking for a pair of sneakers. She wasn't going to go for fashion right now, she just wanted to be comfortable. Since arriving home Angela had changed from her dress into a baggy shirt and sweats.

Elena looked positively pleased her sister was coming, but stopped when she said shoes and a jacket. Is that all She wanted to do? Elena wasn't fashion police by any means, but she thought her sister might want to attempt to look nice. "Angie? Are you sure you wanna wear that?" Elena whispered.

Turning around to look in the mirror Angela noticed she looked wrecked. She didn't care though, she felt wrecked. All she wanted to do was nap and Elena was making her go out. Sighing Angela went to her closet and found the most comfy pair of jeans she owned, giving Elena a look that said 'this is the best you're going to get'. Angela grumbled as she walked to the bathroom to change.

"Okay great! I'll meet you downstairs!" Elena walked down the steps and waited by the door, that's when Elena noticed Jenna in the kitchen. "Hey Jenna!" Elena called, "Angie and I are meeting Bonnie at the grill!"

Jenna smiled, glad that they were spending time together. If only Jeremy could jump on the band wagon. "Okay, have fun!" Jenna began to walk off. "Wait!" She turned around as if thinking of something to say. "Don't stay out late, It's a school night." Jenna gave a wide grin, proud she remembered.

Elena laughed softly "Well done, Aunt Jenna." Just then Angela came down the stairs in a pair of black jeans, boots and a white shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a lazy pony tail.

"Hi Aunt Jenna, Bye Aunt Jenna." She looked at Elena. "Ready?" She asked, suddenly excited by the idea of going to the grill. Jenna laughed and gave them a 'bye girls' before turning upstairs and getting ready for bed.

"Yeah lets go." Elena grabbed her keys and opened the door revealing a puzzled Stefan on the other side. "Oh." Elena let out, confused and intrigued as to why Stefan was there.

"Why hello there." Angela winked wanting to know who the mysterious stranger was. Elena nudged her.

"Sorry, uh.. I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier.. I know it was strange." Stefan told Elena embarrassed, not even noticing Angela beside her.

"No worries, I get it blood makes you squeamish." Elena brushed off his apology knowing some people just couldn't be around blood.

"Wait.." Angela interrupted "...Blood? Disappearing act? Elena did you become a magicians assistant without telling me? And who is your friend?" Angela gestured to Stefan, not believing Elena hadn't introduced her yet.

Elena looked embarrassed, as did Stefan. "Stefan, this is my sister Angela, Angela this is.. my... friend Stefan." Were they friends? They had only met those two times, Well, now three since he is at the door step.

Stefan immediately straightened and held out his hand "It's nice to meet you Angela."

Angela grinned looking at Elena, how long had she known this kid, and why was she keeping him a secret. He was so polite! "Hi Stefan it's really nice to meet you I've heard so much about you!" Angela gushed, not knowing a thing about him.

Stefan smirked and looked down "Oh you have?" He questioned. Inwardly laughing at Elena's expression. If looks could kill, Angela would be 6 feet under by now. Deciding to break the awkwardness between the two sisters Stefan cleared his throat. "So, how's your leg Elena?"

"Oh it's fine, just a scratch. How did you know where I lived?" Elena leaned against the door, confused again as to how he was here.

That when when Angela realized Elena and Stefan have only been friends recently, she laughed. That's why she'd never heard of him before now. "It's a small town, I asked the first person I saw, um.. I thought you might want this back." Stefan quickly covered.

Small town? Angela didn't think it was that small, but she guessed since they were Gilbert's it wasn't hard to track down. Angela sighed and looked down, hated being reminded of the family name and how, in this town everyone seemed to know it. She looked back at Elena and noticed her diary in her hand, how did that get there? She tuned back into the conversation.

"Oh I must have dropped it, I.. thank-you. It means a lot." Elena said softly, her diary meant the world to her.

"Don't worry, I.. I didn't read it." Stefan fumbled, why was he feeling awkward again?

Elena perked up "No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena smiled, so unused to someone like Stefan.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan told her honestly, the things someone put down in a journal.. their thoughts.. their feelings, were completely private and their own. He would hate to intrude on someone like that.

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked him in awe. Suddenly Elena didn't feel like a loser for writing in a diary.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down. I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan gave her a small smile.

"Yeah!" Elena grinned, feeling a connection with Stefan. "I'm just gonna.. um, you don't have to just stand there." Elena quickly walked away to set her diary down.

"I'm fine." Stefan called out to her and started bouncing back and forth on his heels.

Seeing how happy Elena was getting around Stefan, Angela decided to invite Stefan to the grill with them. "So, Stefan.. Thanks for stopping by. You are welcome to hang out with us if you want?" Angela looked at Stefan, who just seemed to remember she was there.

"I'm sorry." Stefan began feeling rude, "We're you guys going someone?" Stefan asked taking an interest.

"Yeah, Elena and I are going to the grill, It's a place in town everyone goes to. It's kind of a bar but it's really nice inside. You should come with us." Angela encouraged, really wanting to get to know Stefan.

Hearing Angela's invitation, Elena beamed! "Yeah Stefan, since you're new around here it would be a great time to meet people, you should come with us! Please?"

"I would love to come." Stefan grinned seeing the look on the girls faces. He was finally starting to feel like he belonged somewhere. They all walked to Elena's car and drove off.

At the grill Bonnie was getting bombarded with questions from Matt. "How's Elena doing?" Matt implored.

At this, Bonnie became annoyed. "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months. She just needs time with her family right now." Bonnie scoffed, but lightened up when she saw the look on Matt's face.

"I understand that, but.. has she said anything about me?" Matt sighed, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh no!" Bonnie put her hands up. "I am so not getting in the middle, you pick up the phone and call her!" Bonnie pointed at him accusingly.

"I feel weird calling her.. I mean she broke up with me." Matt scratched his head and looked away from Bonnie, how did everything get so complicated?

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "She just needs more time Matt." Bonnie patted Matt's shoulder and then she saw Elena, Angela and the new kid Stefan walk in.

"More time huh?" Matt rolled his eyes and walked over to them. Bonnie tried to stop him but he was too fast.

Matt walked up to the girls and Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, Nice to meet you." Matt extended his hand. Angela rolled her eyes, she knew this was going to be some testosterone pissing contest. She liked Matt she really did, but couldn't he see how uncomfortable this was making Elena?

Stefan, not breaking eye contact with Matt grabbed his hand. "Hi. I'm Stefan."

Elena, feeling terrible for Matt goes to say something, "Hey.." She begins not knowing what to say.

Matt looks at Elena, eyes softening and looks away. "Hey." Matt was going to say more, but decides to leave instead of making things more awkward.

"What am I chopped liver?!" Angela calls out to him, what is with people ignoring her all of a sudden? Angela sighs and goes to walk after him. Muttering a quick "Be right back you guys" to Elena and Stefan. They nodded watching her go.

"Hey Matt!" Angela called, chasing after him. "Matt!"

Matt stopped and sighed, he should have known this would happen, he turned around and looked at her. "Hey Angie.."

"Why did you walk away so fast?" Angela walked over to him and stared, she was going to yell at him for embarrassing Elena, but seeing him now she noticed he looked really upset. Broken, even.

"I just had to get out of there, Sorry if I caused a scene.: Matt started to walk away again but Angela blocked his path.

"Hey Matt.. are you okay?" Angela touched the side of his face, trying to get someone to be honest with her today, since she had zero luck with Jeremy.

"I'm fine it's just..." He looked behind her to see Stefan and Elena starting to talk to Caroline. "She's really over me huh?" Matt looked down at Angela, begging her with his eyes to tell him differently. But seeing Elena and Stefan so at ease with each other made his heart clench.

Angela looked from Matt to Caroline's table and sighed. Facing him she put her arms to her side. Unsure of how to comfort him. She saw how happy Elena was around Stefan, and thought Stefan was a really nice guy, but she didn't want Matt to be sad either. So, trying to cheer him up the only way she could she took his hand and said "Listen Matt... I know things seem.. rocky, but there's always hope! Things could work out." She rubbed his arm and continued "and if not... there's plenty of fish in the sea!" Angela laughed "I'm sorry that sounds so cliche! But if you and Elena are meant to be then great! If not, I know you'll find the right person for you, just give it time." She told him seriously.

Time... that's what Bonnie told him earlier. Time. Everyone was so obsessed with time. What's wrong with right now? Why did he have to wait? He didn't care what Angela said, Elena was the one for him. He just knew it, he felt it. No one could compare to her. But he appreciated Angela coming over her so he nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Listen, I gotta go find Tyler, but I'll see you later? Sorry for ignoring you back there."

Angela gave a small smile at Matt, glad she could make someone feel better. Though she was unsure if he was acting alright just for her benefit. She really hoped not. She just wanted everyone to be happy. "Okay, see you later Matt. Oh and tell Tyler to text me when you see him." Matt waved her off but looked confused when she mentioned Tyler. He decided not to worry about it and went off to find his friend. Angela walked over to Caroline's table to see what everyone was talking about. 'Have any siblings?' She heard someone ask.

"None that I talk to." Stefan answered, unsure of how to describe his relationship with Damon, or if he ever wanted to.

At that Angela decided to jump in, "Oh why not Stefan? Do you not get along or something?"

Startled, Stefan jumped. How did he not hear her coming? "Where did you come from?" Stefan deflected. Not wanting to talk about Damon.

"Oh I was just..." She pointed behind her, but stopped when she saw the looks everyone was giving her. "Sorry, I was interrupting." She realized.

"Oh no it's fine.. we-" Stefan began, but Caroline interrupted.

"So Stefan, If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline informed wanting to get his attention on her. Stefan's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if a party was a good idea for him.

Bonnie seeing Stefan's worried look explained to him it was a back to school thing at the falls. At that Stefan, turned and asked Elena if she were attending. Bonnie grinned and before Elena could say anything Bonnie said "Of course, she is."

"Uh.. well I don't know, I mean the falls can be kind of-" Elena stammered, but then a hand came over her mouth.

"Don't worry Stefan, Elena wouldn't miss it." Angela smirked at the dirty look Elena was giving her.

"Great, Well, maybe I'll see you there Elena, I'm sorry I don't mean to leave so quickly, but I have to go home and see my uncle." Stefan apologized. While he did want to speak to Zach, he needed to hunt. Especially if he was going to go to a party in the woods tomorrow. He needed to gain is strength. The girls nodded in understanding knowing it was getting late. "It was nice to meet you, Caroline, Bonnie. You too Angela." He nodded. "I'll see you later Elena." He squeezed her hand and then he left the grill.

Stefan walked into the boarding house with a smile on his face. Today had been a great day he had talked to her. He had spent time with her, and gotten to know her friends. All he wanted was to get to know her since that day at wickery bridge and he had finally gotten his wish. For the first time in a long time he was feeling at ease. That was, until Zach ran up to him and threw a news paper at him.

"What is this? You promised!" Zach asked him exasperated.

Stefan, reading the article grimaced, he had an idea of what it could mean but told himself no. Not this time, no one new he was here. "This was an animal attack." Stefan told his 'uncle' with indifference.

"Don't give me that! I know the game, you tear them up, they always expect an animal attack! Please Stefan. I'm not stupid! You said you had this under control." Zach chided.

"And I do, this wasn't me." Stefan explained

"Please... Uncle Stefan. Mystic falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And.. you being here... It's just going to stir things up." Zach begged fearing for the safety of the town.

"It's not my intention." Stefan told Zach honestly, but was also getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Then what is, why did you come back after all this time? Why now?" Zach asked quietly not wanting to anger Stefan.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Stefan darkened. He cared for Zach, but he didn't like all the questions.

Zach sighed and took a sip of his drink "I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore." He told Stefan gently.

Stefan visibly deflated, "Then where do I belong?" Stefan whispered. Just wanting to fit in somewhere again.

"I know I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a mistake!" Zach grabbed the newspaper from Stefan and walked upstairs to his room.

Stefan shook his head and sat down grabbing a picture from inside his journal. Starring at back at him from the photo was Katherine, his love from 1864. What was Stefan to do? Leave town and forget about the girl he met today? Elena, gentle and kind. So different from Katherine. Was he just supposed to give everything up? He sighed and put the picture down looking at it one last time. Katherine, she was so beautiful, until he found out what she was and she ruined his life. Why did Elena look like her? He had to find out.

Elena and Angela walked to the car after hours of talking to Bonnie and Caroline discussing the party tomorrow. Elena was disappointed Jeremy left the grill before they arrived. She really wanted to talk to him. Bonnie told her what had happened between Jeremy and Vicki and she wanted to know if Jeremy was okay. She loved Matt, he was one of her best friends regardless of the awkward break up they had. They'll always be friends, but.. Vicki was another story entirely. She didn't think Vicki was good enough for Jeremy, especially given her problems. Elena was trying to get Jeremy away from drugs, and hanging around with Vicki wasn't going to help her cause. The next time she sees Jeremy, she's going to have a long talk with him about the type of people he hangs around with, she decided.

"Hey hold on, I left my keys back inside." Elena stopped her sister from going further. "I'll be back in a few minutes, unless you want to come with me?" Elena asked not wanting to leave her sister alone.

"Elena." Angela scoffed. "Elena I'll be fine, really I'm not five years old anymore. Me and the dark have settled our differences and we're friends now. See?" Angela walked further away from the light to prove to her sister she wasn't afraid. "Now go, it's perfectly safe. Besides, nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls." Angela pushed Elena towards the grill. "Hurry before I turn into an icicle it's freezing!" Angela called as Elena began to walk away. Elena burst into a fit of laughter at her sisters antics and walked into the grill. She was right, it was getting unusually cold for this time of year.

Angela stood by the car waiting for her sister to return. "Okay Elena.. anytime now." She began to pace. "I mean I know I said I wasn't scared, and I'm not, but it's a little creepy!" She yelled to herself. Sighing Angela turned around and looked for a curb to sit on. If she was going to wait she might as well be comfortable. As she was walking she dropped her purse. "Oh yuck!" Angela exclaimed, bending down to pick it up. Her purse was all dirty now. Brushing it off and now paying attention to her surroundings she kept walking back to the car mumbling the entire way 'I can't believe I dropped you' she apologized to the inanimate object. "It's okay once I get home I'll clean you off and- ooph!" She walked straight into a person.

Again?! Angela inwardly yelled? She had to stop doing that! She needed to start paying attention she scolded herself. Looking up she stopped. The person she had bumped into was starring at her waiting for her to say something. She stuttered at a loss for words. "I'm sorry I – I didn't see you- I didn't mean to! Oh my god are you okay?!" She stumbled over herself. The man smiled at her. He had black tousled hair and wore a leather jacket. It was old by the looks of it. But mostly she noticed his eyes. He had bright blue eyes, not nearly as blue as hers. She was taken aback by how deep they shined even in the dark.

"No need to apologize." The man smirked. He sauntered over to Angela and grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I'm Damon."

Angela smiled, surprised by his introduction. "Hi I'm Angela, sorry again for bumping into you." She said, embarrassed.

"It's no fault but mine, sorry to cut our conversation short, but I need to get going." He smirked. "Until next time."

Angela blinked and before she knew what hit her Damon was gone. She didn't even see him walk away! How was that possible? Did that actually happen? Did she hallucinate it? It didn't make any sense. She was about to look for him, thinking maybe he was playing a trick, hiding behind one of the cars until Elena showed up.

"Hey sorry it took me so long, care wanted to talk about what I was wearing tomorrow. I think she's really missed hanging out with me." Elena chuckled, until she saw her sisters face. "You okay? What are you looking for?"

Brought out of her thoughts Angela looked up. "Nothing.. I just.. thought I saw something, probably a bunny. No biggie. Lets go." Angela walked over to the passenger door.

When they arrived back at home, the house was dark, which meant Jenna, and hopefully Jeremy were sleeping. The sisters bid each other goodnight and quietly walked to their respective rooms. "Goodnight" they murmured. Angela walked inside her room and closed the door. "whew, today was a long day." She sighed , through her bag down forgetting she was going to clean it and laid down on the bed, not bothering to turn on the TV or change. She knew she would fall asleep in a few minutes and was to tired to get out of her jeans. A few minutes later Angela had just about fallen asleep when her phone went off. Groaning she picked it up to see she had two texts. One from Lauren, and one from Tyler.

_Text from Lauren to Angela: 'What happened to you today? You didn't show up to three classes! Don't worry I got the homework for you :)"' _

Angela smiled and thought of what to reply, should she tell her everything that happened today? She didn't tell Elena. So far only Tyler knew. Maybe she should keep it to herself. So she just replied the short version instead.

_Text from Angela to Lauren: 'Sorry I know I pulled a disappearing act, it's a long story. I'll tell you when I see you! Thank you for getting me the homework. Also have you heard of Stefan Salvatore?'_

Angela knew her friend was sleeping by now, and would text her in the morning before school. She thought of mentioning her encounter outside of the grill but decided it never happened. Where would a guy like that come from? More importantly how could he disappear so quickly? She laughed when she thought of Lauren's "Tall, handsome, stranger" comment earlier. Yet another reason why she didn't mention Damon. She'd never hear the end of it from her. So, she put her phone on her dresser and went to lay down again. Until she remembered Tyler. She grabbed her phone and went in her inbox. As soon as she did she read 'hey Gilbert' she smiled annoyed that he called her that, and continued reading.

_Text from Tyler to Angela: 'Hey Gilbert! :) Matt told me you stopped by the grill today, sorry I didn't see you."_

Angela starred at the text in disbelief, Tyler was never that nice to her. Something must be up. She ignored it for now being to tired to think about it and hastily replied.

_Text from Angela to Tyler: 'Yeah, I was looking for you, you invited me remember? Lol it's fine though I'll just see you at school. Goodnight Tyler.'_

Angela put her phone down and closed her eyes, hoping he didn't reply. She was beyond tired and wasn't looking forward to school the next day. Just as she finally got comfortable she heard a crashing sound. She jumped up, turned her light on and looked around. "What the hell was that?" She almost shrieked before she remembered people were sleeping. She looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Had she imagined it? She must me more tired than she originally thought. She walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch and went to sleep. Unbeknownst to her at the time, there was a black crow sitting on her window sill.

**A/N Hi guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it seemed a little slow. Next chapter is the end of the pilot episode and that's when things really start happening! Thank you all for following and favoriting! It means a lot that even one person likes this story! So thanks a lot! And I'd love to know what you think.**


	4. Let's talk

** A/N Hello! I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or any other licensed product in this story. **

"Angie! Angela wake up!" Elena shook her sister. "We're going to be late for school! Bonnie's driving us! Come on!" Elena took the blanket off her sister and threw it on the floor. Angela groaned.

"No it's so cold!" Angela whined trying to grab the blanket back.

"Yeah well, Bonnie is going to be here in a few minutes, so get ready!" Elena chastised, heading out the door.

"A few minutes?" Angela yawned. How late was it? She reached over her bed and grabbed her phone from the dresser. Turning it she saw she had a text from Lauren. She clicked not now, deciding to wait until school to talk to her since she was, apparently running late. "Thanks for waking me up so late." Angela grumbled as she walked over to her closet in search of clothing. She grabbed a random pair of black jeans and a purple long cleaved shirt.

She had to get ready fast if she wanted Bonnie to take her. She was sure Bonnie would wait if necessary but, knew, Elena wanted to get to school on time. Walking over to the mirror Angela winced and grabbed her side, seems tumbling down those stairs had taken it's toll and had left her very sore. Looking in the mirror, Angela searched for any apparent bruises, when she couldn't find any Angela ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her back and quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Angie! Bonnie's here are you ready? I'm going to go wait by the car!" Elena called from the bottom of the stairs as she opened the front door and walked over to the car and greeted her friend. "Hey Bonnie, thanks for picking us up." Elena smiled warmly, hoping to convey how much this meant to her.

"No problem, Elena, anytime. I'm always here for you." Bonnie grabbed Elena's bag and put it in the car, "Where's Angie?" Bonnie turned around, looking for her.

"Uh.. I- She'll be down in a minute." Elena assured quietly. Crossing her arms, Elena leaned against the car, starring at the house, waiting for Angela to come out.

Angela rushed around the house looking for Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. Jenna had already left it seemed, though Jeremy was nowhere to be found, his bed wasn't slept in and, Angela didn't think she heard him last night. Angela sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder. This wasn't going to end well, especially if Elena found out. She decided not to let Elena and Bonnie know Jeremy was missing and went out to meet them. "Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find my...phone." She apologized and then came the dawning realization came to her that she actually did forget her phone. Knowing it was to late to go back in the house she shrugged it off. What could she need her phone for today?

"That's fine, there was no rush, let's get going." Bonnie took Angela's bag and place it next to Elena's. Angela grinned in thanks and got in as well. The ride to school had been silent at first, until Bonnie started talking about being psychic again. Elena laughed and rolled her eyes, having heard the story a bunch of times, but this cause Angela to perk up.

"Psychic?" Angela asked in awe. "As in, you can see the future? That's so cool!" Angela yelled getting excited by the idea.

"Oh Bonnie don't get her started." Elena shook her head, knowing her sister loved this kind of stuff.

Bonnie laughed, happy someone finally showed an interest "what do you mean?" She asked wondering what Elena meant.

"Oh Bonnie! Haven't ever read Harry Potter? If you can see the future that means you're like Sybill! And I think that's so cool! So can you? See the future?" Angela explained, hoping Bonnie knew what she was talking about.

Bonnie shot Elena a look "She loves Harry Potter." Elena mouthed to her. Bonnie chuckled and turned to Angie "I don't see the future exactly I just.. get these feelings and I can feel certain vibes coming off people... It's hard to explain. Grams told me she would tell me more about it after 'it' started. But, I don't know what 'it' is! This all probably sounds crazy to you guys huh?"

Elena shook her head not wanting to bring her friend down, while Angela looked completely engrossed with the conversation. "Not at all, I find the whole thing fascinating. When you talk to your grams, tell me what she said okay?" Angela asked wanting to know what was going on with Bonnie. Fictional books aside- she had this feeling something was going to happen. Or was just her wishing something would happen? Angela took the latter, she was tired of Mystic Falls being so boring.

"Yeah absolutely! I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to talk to her though." Bonnie pulled into the parking lot, "We're here!" Bonnie parked and opened the trunk and gave Elena and Angela their bags.

"Thanks Bonnie." Angela took her bag and smiled, "I'll see you guys later, I have to go meet Lauren before class starts." Bonnie and Elena nodded and waved her off, walking to their own respective classes.

As Angela reached her locker, Lauren was waiting for her. "Where have you been? I've been texting you for hours!" She complained as she stood cross armed leaning against the locker, blocking Angela from opening it.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late this morning and then I left my phone at home I didn't mean to ignore you. Now can you please let me into my locker?" Angela tried to pull of Elena's "look" but she was unsuccessful, Lauren laughed, but moved aside anyway.

"Yes I have the homework! I've been waiting here so you could do it before class, we didn't have much since it was the first day, here's an algebra sheet-" Lauren began searching through her folder, dropping things in the process. "And here's a topic list for History. We have to write and essay and hand it in next week." Lauren handed her the papers and began to pix up the few items that fell out of her bag.

Angela groaned, an essay? So soon? Just her luck. She shook her head and opened her locker, stuffing the topic list inside. Now all she had to do was the algebra sheet, she looked at it and knew she had no luck in getting any of these correct, so she quickly filled in the blanks with random numbers and letters. Knowing she would just have to study harder to get a good grade on the final test. One wrong work sheet wouldn't be the end of the world, would it? "Thanks Lauren, you're the best! Let's go to class." Angela helped Lauren pick the rest of the items from the floor and they began walking down the hall.

"I know." Lauren smiled smugly as slowed her pace and grabbed Angela's arm. "So, I searched around for all the information on Stefan I could find."

Angela stopped, "You did? What did you find out about him?" Angela asked, stunned that she found out something so quickly. He's only been here a day after all.

"Well.." Lauren pursed her lips. "It depends on why you want it. Do you like him?" Lauren singsonged.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm only asking because I think Elena likes him, and I want to make sure he's not some creep." Angela scoffed.

Lauren sighed, disappointed. "Oh.. Elena. Well Stefan is 17, he just moved here from out of town, he told Caroline that he lived in Michigan, I'm not sure if that's true though. He doesn't look like he's from Michigan.. anyway, He lives at the old boarding house at the end of town, and, get this- his uncle is Zach Salvatore!" Lauren gushed.

"Zach Salvatore? So?" Angela questioned, unsure of what the significance of who Zach was. Obviously with the last name Salvatore it was a no brainer, but what was Lauren making it a big deal?

"You don't remember? When we were little he burst into my mom's office and started yelling about vermin or something and how he was getting rid of it? Or selling it or something I don't remember, it was so long ago, and I asked what vermin was and he ran off! My mom told me he was crazy, like insanely crazy." Lauren paused trying to recall the rest of the memory, Lauren's mom worked for the Mayor, she was a PR Representative who had to make sure the major looked good, that was the year someone actually tried to run against Mayor Lockwood. It hadn't ended well for him, Lauren and Angela were playing a game when Zach had run in looking angry, but when he saw them he became frigged and had run off. Lauren's mother told her it was because he didn't like kids. Lauren shrugged, "I feel bad for Stefan, for having such a crazy uncle. But have you seen Zach lately? He hangs around the library every day and he's always wearing sweaters. He's kind of cute." Lauren winked at Angela and laughed at the grossed out look on her face. "Relax I'm just kidding!"

Angela vaguely remembered that day, but she remembers Zach, and how.. panicked he looked. Angela didn't think he looked angry, he just had something very important he needed to do. Vermin? That didn't sound right, he must have been talking about something else. She couldn't think of what though. Thinking of that day made her think she'd seen Zach somewhere before, but where? She just settled for a "hmm" and nodded in thought. "Well... thanks for all the Intel of Stefan." And bizarre Intel on his uncle, Angela added in her head. "Lets just get to class." Lauren nodded and they went to their chemistry class.

Chemistry seemed to go on quickly, except for the painstakingly obvious stares Wes was giving in her direction. Was this going to happen all year? She turned around in her seat to ask Lauren if she noticed it too, when she saw Lauren and Wes making eyes at each other. Shocked Angela turned back in her seat. Did Lauren like her ex boyfriend? Would she care if she did? She knew Lauren didn't know everything that happened between them, no one did, except her parents, But Lauren knew it ended badly, and with a good reason. So why was she looking at him like that? Angela tuned out the rest of the class after that, she didn't even notice when the bell rang.

"Hey.. Angie? Come on its time for Algebra." Lauren coaxed Angela out of her seat and the two of them walked in silence to class.

When they walked into the room, Angela immediately took the furthest seat away from Lauren. She knew she was being ridiculous and childish, but she just needed some time to think. What was she going to say to her? Lauren was her best friend, she didn't want to ruin that over a guy. Especially a guy she never wanted to be with again. So, if Lauren wanted to date him she should be fine with it. Shouldn't she? Angela let out a muffled yell that caused a few people to look at her. Thankfully her teacher didn't notice. Angela took out her notebook and started drawing random lines until the end of class.

History was uneventful, they had a substitute surprisingly and watched a movie the whole period. Angela tried to pay attention to it while pointedly ignoring the things Lauren was trying to do to get her attention. At first it was just small glances, then it was waving. At one point she resorted to throwing crumbled paper balls but Angela was having none of it. Feeling defeated Lauren stopped and pretended to pay attention to the movie.

The rest of the day went by so fast after that. The final bell had rung already. Angela walked to her locker and put away her things. Thankful the day was finally over. Now if she could only get through the party she would be all set. She started walking out of the building when Lauren grabbed her arm.

"Hey... can we talk?" Lauren asked timidly. "I know you're mad at me, even though I don't know why, but I'm sure whatever I did there's a reason! Can you please tell me? Whatever it is I can fix it!" Lauren begged, her voice breaking at the end. Lauren hated fighting with Angela, and things were going to well this morning! She wondered what changed.

Angela was beginning to feel bad, maybe she had jumped to conclusions. "During class I saw you..." She trailed off. Not sure what to say. She couldn't just go 'Are you and my ex boyfriend dating?!' because Lauren would think she was jealous, and that wasn't the case at all. "Are... Is there, something going on between you and Wes?" Angela asked cautiously.

"Wh-what?" Lauren stammered. "Me and Wesley? Hahaha, no absolutely not!" She denied. "What would make you think something like that?" Lauren asked fidgeting, looking down at her feet.

Angela knew when Lauren was lying, she had the mother of all tells, Lauren would fidget, and look anywhere but her. Angela sighed, not believing her best friend was lying about this, but she didn't want to fight. Putting on a fake smile Angela nodded, feign believing her, "Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. Lets just forget about it okay? Lets go get ready for the party."

Lauren looked up happy that her friend still wanted to go to the party with her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" She shouted, running and dragging Angela with her. Angela chuckled softly, she could never be angry and Lauren, not permanently, she'll just have to find a way to get Lauren to admit whatever is going on between her and Wes another time.

A few hours after arriving at Lauren's house they were ready to go. Lauren changed from her school clothes to her going out clothes, even though Angela reminded her they were going to be outside and it was cold. Lauren tried to get Angela to change but she refused, Angela wanted to be at home right now watching tv, or cooking with Aunt Jenna. She definitely didn't want to be on her way to a party.

When the arrived at the party, Lauren immediately saw one of her friends and ran off leaving Angela alone. "Thanks.." Angela muttered and went off searching for Elena.

"Angela. Hey how are you?" A voice next to Angela asked.

Angela jumped and turned around to see Stefan, "Oh hey Stefan, you have got to stop being so quiet! Are you looking for Elena?"

Stefan laughed, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, and yes I was, have you seen her?" Stefan listen around hoping to catch her voice, finally he did.

_"Ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena answered_

_ "He has the romance novel stare." Bonnie replied._

Stefan smiled, glad that Elena seemed to like him, now if he could just find her.

"Stefan? Are you okay?" Angela snapped her fingers in front of him to get him out of his daze.

"Sorry I was just-"

"Thinking?" Angela cut him off and smiled, "Elena does that a lot too-spaces out in the middle of a conversation. You guys are alike." Angela chuckled, feeling happy that her sister might have found someone who has a lot in common with her.

Stefan was about to reply when suddenly, "Hey! You made it!" Caroline cheered.

Stefan nodded to Caroline, "I did."

"Well, let's get you a drink!" Caroline grabbed Stefan's hand and began dragging him with her.

"Well, I'm-" Stefan pointed to Angela who only smirked in acknowledgment. She knew Caroline. And it Caroline wanted something she did everything she could to get it.

"Come on!" Caroline smiled at him and pulled him with her. Stefan sighed. He really wanted to find Elena.

This left Angela alone again, so she went in the direction of the fire where she hoped Elena would be and she was right.

"So where is he? Bonnie asked Elena scanning the crowd for a glimpse of him.

"I don't know, you tell me you're the psychic one." Elena laughed

"What's this I hear about psychic?" Angela grinned walking over to them

"Angela! You're here! Bonnie was about to use her 'psychic' powers to find Stefan." Elena chuckled.

"Hey he's your maybe boyfriend, i'm just trying to help you find him." Bonnie replied

"No no go ahead do your thing." Elena encouraged.

Angela bit back a laugh knowing Stefan was being tortured by Caroline at this very moment, but she decided to see how the psychic thing played out.

"Right. Okay, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie closed her eyes and looked down, trying to do something.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball!" Elena reminded picking up a bottle of beer and handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie winced as soon as she touched the glass.

"What? What happened? Are you okay Bonnie?" Angela rushed over worried, not liking the look of panic that flashed across Bonnie's face.

"That was weird." Bonnie shook her head, nothing like that had ever happened before.

"What was weird Bonnie?" Elena asked setting the beer bottle down.

"When I touched you.. I saw... I saw a crow... and a man, there was fog everywhere. And I saw Angela and she was- You know what forget it, I'm drunk, it's the drinking there's nothing psychic about it. I'm going to go get a refill." Bonnie rushed off without another word.

"Okay? Bonnie!" Elena calls after her confused. Angela just stood unsure of what just happened, what did Bonnie see?

"Hi." Stefan walked over to Elena.

"Hi." She said shyly, and slightly shocked that he just appeared out of no where.

Angela looked at Elena to see how she was talking to and noticed Stefan. "Stefan? How'd you get here so fast?" Angela questioned, manly wondering how he got away from Caroline, she'd thought for sure someone would have to come rescue him.

"I, What?" He looked to Elena seeing her nodding, she was just as surprised as Angela was. "I did it again didn't I?" Elena nodded, still thinking about what happened with Bonnie earlier, and Angela just smiled at how alike the two were. "I'm sorry, your upset, do you want me to leave?" Stefan asked worried he had over stepped his bounds some how.

"Oh, uh, No... It's.. It's Bonnie... She's- You know what? Never mind. You're here." Elena smiled taking his hand.

"I'm here." Stefan replied as the began walking towards the bridge. He almost stopped and asked Angela if she wanted to come, but one look from her and she was waving for the two of them to go. Stefan smiled, glad that Angela seemed to like him so far.

With Stefan and Elena gone, and Angela being left alone again Angela was beginning to wonder why she had come to the party in the first place. Sighing she went off to find Jeremy, there was no way he wasn't here and she needed to talk to him about this morning. She walked until she saw, what appeared to be Jeremy heading off into the woods alone. This wasn't good, she ran after him. When she finally caught up to him she heard a lot of yelling.

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jeremy defended, he couldn't believe this guy. He knew he was an asshole._

_ "You know, you're starring to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler said coldly._

_ "Just go, Tyler get the hell away from me." Vicki yelled at him._

_ "Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler began to walk away but stopped in his tracks when he saw Angela._

"Hey guys? What's going on? Jeremy? Tyler?" Angela asked, stepping closer to them.

"None of your concern Gilbert, what are you doing out here alone?" Tyler asked playing the concerned friend.

"Hey you stay the hell away from my sister! Get out of here Tyler! I mean it!" Jeremy yelled, his blood boiling. How dare he try to warm up to his sister after what just happened! Tyler scoffed and walked away. Angela was so confused, what had she just stepped into?

"I didn't need your help" Vicki said quietly.

"It sure seems like you did." Jeremy huffed, not understanding why Vicki wasn't at least saying thank you.

"He was just.. he was just drunk." Vicki defended even though she knew it was weak.

"I'm drunk, am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy sneered.

Angela stilled, concern growing on her features. Had Tyler really? She didn't know what to think. "Vicki are you alright?" Angela walked over to her, "Do you want me to get Matt?" She trailed off not knowing what Vicki would want.

Vicki smiled at Angela's Concern, Angela had always liked Vicki more than Elena had. It felt nice to be accepted by someone who didn't want anything in return. "No, don't get him. I'm fine, thank you." Vicki responded before turning to Jeremy.

"No you're worse. You want to talk to me. Get to know me. See into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki went on, walking past him.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy's gaze softened and his voice was so low you could barley hear it. He was shocked that Vicki didn't see how amazing she was.

"That's what I know." Vicki whispered before walking away leaving the two Gilbert's alone.

"Jeremy?" Angela walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Wanna talk about it?"

Talking, that's all Angela and Elena wanted to do, talk about him and his problems. No he didn't want to talk. He shrugged her hand off and began to walk away.

"Jeremy! Come on, let's talk. I really think we should talk about this, it's as good a time as any!" Angela called out to him. There was a lot of things they needed to get out, and they may not get another chance like this.

At that, Jeremy walked over to her, swaying in his steps. "You wanna talk? FINE. I don't want you talking to Tyler anymore! You -you stay away from him!" Jeremy yelled. "I can't believe I let you be alone in a car with that asshole, he didn't try anything did he? I'll kill him! I'll.. I'll..." Jeremy ranted and leaned back against a tree grabbing his head. He was going to have a killer hang over in the morning.

"Jeremy, we both know Tyler isn't what I wanted to talk about. Come on, talk to me. What's going on with you? Skipping school? That isn't like you. I know you didn't go today, you weren't home this morning, and.. I don't think you ever came home last night... did you? Please.. we used to be closer than this." Angela began slowly knowing he wasn't going to react well.

Jeremy scoffed. Typical. Of course she would make this about him. Not about asshole Tyler, but about him. He rolled his eyes and moved away from the tree he was resting on and blew up."WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS?" Jeremy yelled."I'll tell you why! It's you!Ever since mom-mom and d-dad died ,nothing has changed for you! Except now, you and Elena are surprisingly closer, and now you and her, both keep gaining up on me at leasttt at least I'm I'm sad that they're gone!" Jeremy slurred. "But you! **You.** All you have done is try to fix me. Me and Elena! I'm surprised Elena hasn't caught on yet! How are you not upset that mom and dad are dead?!" Jeremy screamed, throwing a bottle of beer against a tree.

Angela could always tell when he'd been drinking, but never had he ever said something that hurtful to her. She stepped away from him, shocked at what he just said. Tears pooled in Angela's eyes ."How could you say that to me?" Her voice cracked. "You know how much I loved them! You know how I'd- I'd give anything. Anything! To bring them back! But I can't! And no matter how hard I try I can't take back some of the last things I said to them! How we fought those last few days they were alive. Oh god. The things I said to them Jeremy! There are so many things I regret and it hurts! It hurts so much to even think about!" She's crying now, make up smudged, but she kept going. "You don't know how I feel Jer, and maybe I've kept most of it to myself, but at least I didn't distance myself from the rest of the family I had like you did! I'm sorry you think I don't care about them, but I'm not sorry that I worry about you! How could you say that Jeremy? I love you! You're my twin brother and i-" Angela sobbed.

She gets cut off by Jeremy pulling her into a hug, he regretted saying what he said immediately afterwords. He knew it was just the alcohol talking, but for some reason he just wanted to hurt her in that moment. He never thought he would get that reaction out of her though. He just though she'd slap him in the face and go back to the party. He never knew she had fought with mom and dad before they died. He didn't know how much she had been holding in. Boy was he a real dick, he felt terrible. All she wanted to do was look out for him and Elena and he did everything he could to push her away. "I'm sorry shh shh shh I didn't mean it I was just mad I'm sorry." Jeremy repeated that to Angela for awhile until she had calmed down a bit.

Embarrassed, Angela got up and mumbled "see you later." She had to get out of here. Why did she even come to this stupid party? She wiped her eyes, and bumped into someone. Oh great. She thought, how many does this make? She brushed past whoever it was without looking at them. Not wanting them to see her crying. How typical. Crying girl, alone in the woods? She felt so childish. Feeling rude, she turned back and whispered "sorry" Though she knew they wouldn't hear her. She thought she saw a glimpse of raven hair, and her mind straight went to that guy she'd met outside the grill. But seeing him two places in two days? Impossible, so she kept walking.

Damon watched her leave, knowing he could just kill her right now. It would upset Stefan, and no one would suspect a thing, crying girl, had a few too many drinks. Gets attacked in the woods. Who would question it? But for some reason he let her walk away unscathed. Damon shrugged, and went to find someone else.

Walking back to the party Angela saw Stefan and ducked behind a tree. She really didn't need him seeing her, all she wanted to do was find Lauren so they could go home and forget tonight ever existed. Angela let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and peered around the tree she was hiding behind. Stefan was no where in sight. "Good." She sighed, relieved that Stefan was gone. Hopefully off somewhere with Elena.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Stefan asked walking up to her.

Angela grimaced, what, is he- the invisible man? Come on! Angela wiped her eyes and sniffed "I'm fine Stefan," And began to walk away.

Stefan stopped her, "No.. something happened, it's okay you can tell me." Stefan smiled gently willing her to trust him.

"Thanks Stefan, but i'm fine really, i'm just gonna go. Enjoy the party." Angela left him standing there and hoped he didn't follow. Stefan stared after her unsure of how to make the situation better.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And, I can show you, if you want." Caroline winked.

Stefan sighed in no mood for this. "I think you've had to much to drink." Stefan said lightly.

"Well.. of course I have So-" Caroline started suggestively.

"Caroline. You and me, It's not going to happen. Sorry." Stefan didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to mislead her either. The only person he came back to this town for was Elena.

Elena walked up to Stefan and waved, gaining his attention, "I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Elena said, looking over at Caroline who was now, walking away.

"Is she.. like that, with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan stammered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Elena smiled at Stefan's awkwardness, "No, you're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually."

"Oh, well.. that's good to know I guess." Stefan smiled, glad that it wasn't just him. "Oh Elena, earlier I saw, Angela.. and she... well- She looked upset." Stefan wasn't sure how to explain it, and he knew it wasn't his business but he thought Elena should know.

"Upset? Did she say what was bothering her? Nevermind, i'll talk to her when I see her, I hope nothing bad happened..." Elena trailed off, looking behind Stefan to see Jeremy looking wrecked, stumbling into the woods. "God, you gotta be kidding me!"

Stefan looked confused, "What is it?"

"My brother." Elena grumbled, she couldn't believe how much he had been drinking.

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked, unintentionally making the situation worse. 

"That would be the one. Excuse me." Elena went to move past him.

"Need some help?" Stefan offered.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena called after her brother."Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"Oh, not you too! Look- I'm sorry I made Angie cry, I didn't mean it!" Jeremy apologized again for earlier.

"You did what?" Elena flashes back to Stefan telling her he saw Angela upset. "You're the one who upset her?!" Elena yelled, infuriated. "How could you Jeremy?"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jeremy scoffed and began walking away, he did not want to explain what happened to her.

"Yeah? Well, too bad!" Elena begins following Jeremy when she see's him trip.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, It's Vicki! No!" Jeremy cries, panicked at seeing Vicki passed out with a bite on her neck.

"Oh, my god!" Elena screams. "Jeremy, Jeremy pick her up! Come on! We have to get her some help!"

Angela had finally found Lauren, who, was with Wes the entire time of the party. Angela couldn't believe it. So, she took a sip of her beer and sat down.

"Hey Angie, have you seen Elena?" Matt looked down at her. "Hey are you alright?" He questioned after noticing she had been crying.

Angela put her beer down and nodded, "I'm fine Matt, thanks."

Matt looked unconvinced, but knowing he shouldn't pry, stayed silent. Just then, Tyler walked over.

"Hey Gilbert.." He said softly. His cold demeanor from earlier was gone. He truly felt terrible for earlier. "Can we talk?" He pleaded.

Angela looked up and was about to tell him maybe later when she heard a cry for help from her sister.

"Somebody help!" Elena begged.

"Elena? What hap-" That's when Angela noticed Vicki in Jeremy's arms.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt ran over to his sister trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, glaring at Jeremy.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt called to the crowd.

Angela reached into her pocket for her phone when she remembered she left it at home. Of all the days to leave your phone at home Angela scolded.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler pushed everyone aside, giving Vicki room to breathe.

"It's her neck. Something bit her! She's losing a lot of blood." Elena sniffed, trying to keep herself from crying. Matt was already falling apart he didn't need her to be too.

Angela took off her shirt, which left her in a white tank top. "Here, put this on her neck." She told Matt, giving him her shirt. Just then she looked into the crowd and saw a very scared looking Stefan running away. Where was he going? He must really hate the sight of blood.

Stefan couldn't believe this was happening. He ran to the Boarding house. Could it just be a coincidence? No, there were never any coincidences. He knew what this was. It was him.

"What's happening?" Zach yelled, seeing the distress on his uncle's face.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan hastily replied as he ran up stairs. When he got to his bedroom, a crow sat on the window sill, waiting. Stefan turns around "Damon."

"Hello brother." Damon smirked. This was all just too perfect, everything was going according to plan.

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Damon circled Stefan.

"When did you get here Damon?" Stefan asked, not in the mood for games.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair is different. I like it." Damon stood in front of Stefan, silently egging him on.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan sighed. Knowing where this was going.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from the fads." Damon joked.

"Why are you here?" Stefan knew the answer, but he was hoping, maybe, just maybe Something inside Damon had changed.

"I miss my little brother." Damon pouted.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan pointed out, hoping Damon would just leave.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon smirked, happy Stefan didn't want him there.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan took the bait.

"Ah that can be a problem, for you." Damon smiled at how easily all of this could be blamed on him.

Stefan sighed and continued playing along, "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word.. Elena." Damon grinned and the shocked look Stefan had on his face.

"Hey, Elena, We're gonna go to mainline coffee, wait for news. Wanna come?" Bonnie asked, knowing finding Vicki like that must have been traumatic.

Elena shook her head, "I gotta get Jeremy and Angie home."

Bonnie nodded. "Elena, There's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But, Whatever I saw, Or I think I saw.. I have this feeling..." She trailed off.

"Bonnie.. what?"

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie replied with uneasiness. She had a horrible feeling something bad was coming.

"She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon taunted. "You know I met that sister of hers too... Angela?"

"She's not Katherine. And you stay the hell away from Angela, Damon." Stefan replied, getting angry.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon leaned against the wall.

"I know what you're doing Damon, it's not going to work." Stefan said confidently.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon walked over to Stefan and starts hitting him.

"Stop it." Stefan, said, trying to ignore Damon.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, Let's just cut to the chase and go straight for Elena!"

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! Or better yet, Angela's. So was so naïve and trusting when we met."

"I said, stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed, I give it a six. Missing style. But, I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-rawwrrrrr- thing. It was good." Damon imitated.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan willed his brother to listen to reason.

"Well that's a given." Damon smirked not seeing the point.

"No, not here I wont allow it." Stefan firmly told Damon.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Damon, please, after all these years, cant we just give it a rest?" Stefan sighed, he really missed the way things used to be.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so, I'm keeping my word." Damon shrugged.

"Just stay away from Elena- Stay away from all the Gilberts! They've been through enough." Stefan commanded.

"Oh.. where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon paused, amused at Stefan's horrified expression. "Oh relax, it's right here." Damon walks over and grabs Stefan by the throat before throwing him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon threatened. "I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach!" Damon called.

"You okay?" Elena asked Angela who shook her head. "I called Jenna, she's on her way.. Jeremy, those people in uniforms? Last time I checked they're the police." Elena pointed a Jeremy's open beer bottle. "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer, they just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery, writing in your diary, is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy gibed.

"Jeremy, stop it." Angela warned. "Can we please just stop fighting all the time?"

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this for us." Elena agreed.

When Jenna showed up, she saw how disheveled the kids looked and drove them home in silence. It had been a long day for everyone, Jeremy and Jenna went straight to bed, Angela went into the kitchen in search of food, and Elena, went up stairs to write in her diary. Several hours later Angela heard someone outside, when she went to open the door she saw Stefan.

"Stefan?" She yawned, "what are you doing here?" Angela mumbled tiredly. Before Stefan could reply Elena came downstairs.

"Stefan, hey." Elena smiled, happy he showed up.

"I know it's late but, uh.. I needed to know that you were okay." Stefan said quietly.

"You know for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay." Elena told him

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked.

"That I'll be fine." Elena said, before making her sister go upstairs. Angela was falling asleep while standing up, she needed to get some sleep.

"Mmm okay, night 'lena, bye stefano." Angela mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

Stefan laughed, and hoped she never called him 'stefano' again. He raised his eyebrows in question, and Elena just shook her head. "So, do you ever mean it?" Stefan resumed the previous conversation.

"Do I ever mean what?" Elena, asked forgetting what they were talking about.

"That you're okay?" Stefan reminded her.

"Ask me tomorrow." Elena paused, "it's warmer in the house. We can talk.. would you like to come in?"

Stefan smiled. "Yes" as he entered the house.

**A/N Sorry if this got too long, I feel like it was too long. But I really wanted to get it out. I'm really excited to get the story going, because there are things in certain episodes that I can't wait to write for! As always, thanks for following and for favoriting! Let me know what you think! Also has anyone watched the season 5 premiere of tvd tonight? Im not sure how I feel about it. Hmm.**


	5. Intentions

**A/N wow, okay, I just wanted to start this off by saying thank you to everyone of you who have read this! I have gotten some of the nicest reviews from people! I didn't expect nearly this many followers for my first story- it's crazy! It means a lot that you seem to be liking it so far. Oh and since I forgot last time, see my lovely cover image? That was made for me by the always amazing **_**tvdlover87654 **_**thank you again, for making it! I love it! Also I don't own TVD.**

Angela woke up-surprisingly, early. She yawned and looked at the time, it was five-thirty. "Ugh!" Angela groaned into her pillow, why was she awake at this ungodly hour? She tossed and turned, trying to fall back to sleep to find that she couldn't. Where ever she turned, she just couldn't get comfortable. Annoyed, Angela threw one of her pillows on the floor in frustration.

Since she couldn't go back to sleep, Angela got up and began making her way to the kitchen. If she was going to be up, she might as well make some coffee to keep her company. On her way towards the stairs, Angela passed Elena's room and stopped by the door. She thought she heard voices, she pressed her ear to the side of Elena's wall and listened.

_"Thank you for coming over Stefan." Elena whispered, "It was really nice talking, and it got my mind off of things, I hope I didn't bore you too much." Elena went on. _

_ "Oh no, it wasn't a problem. I'm glad you wanted me here, and Elena, you could never bore me, I love hearing about you and your family." Stefan replied earnestly. _

Angela smiled, glad her sister seemed so happy around Stefan, she hoped she'd get a chance to know him better, he seemed like a great guy, and if Elena liked him, Angela liked him too. Feeling she shouldn't eavesdrop anymore Angela continued walking to the kitchen. When she got there, she made coffee and opened the cabinet for something to eat. Looking in the cabinets Angela frowned, someone was going to have to go food shopping soon. Angela looked in the back of the cabinet behind the chips for her Coco puffs she hid there and saw they were gone.

Angela was fuming, Jeremy must have eaten them, Elena hates them, and Jenna was on a new health kick so they were out. It was a brand new box! How could he have eaten them all? Angela rolled her eyes and looked back in the cabinet. All the breakfast food they had left was Jenna's health bars and a box of Cheerios. "Yuck!" Angela made a face and stuck out her tongue. Angela hated cheerios, no one understood it, but she refused to eat them, ever since she was little.

Giving up her search for food, Angela grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. Mindlessly sipping the drink, Angela, was enjoying her quiet time. She sat for a few more minutes until she heard a creak come from the stairs. "Hello?" Angela whispered, "Is someone there?" She looked but saw no one, she squinted in the dark searching for the light switch. When she finally found it and turned it on, she almost screamed. There, standing in the hallway with the door halfway open stood Stefan. He froze, in disbelief at being caught. Then relaxed when he saw Angela in the kitchen and not Elena's Aunt Jenna. The last thing Stefan wanted was to get Elena in trouble with her Aunt.

"Stefan?! God you almost gave me a heart attack! Speak up next time, would you?" Angela called to him, with her hand on her chest. How Stefan was so quiet all the time was beyond her.

"I'm sorry Angela.. I didn't think anyone would be awake, and I wanted to be gone by the time your Aunt woke up, I didn't mean to frighten you." Stefan apologized to the younger Gilbert.

Angela nodded and walked over to Stefan, "It's okay, you didn't scare me Stefan." Angela smiled and held the door open for him. "Now Stefan, about my sister, are we going to have a problem?" Angela asked in mock seriousness.

"A problem? What? No, no problem. What do you mean?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Well.. are you intentions honorable?" Angela teased.

"My intentions? Oh.." That when Stefan understood. Angela was just joking. "Yes my intentions are honorable." Stefan smiled, going along with it.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill you Stefan." She joked. "See you later?"

"Yes, I'll see you at school, tell Elena I said goodbye." And with that Stefan walked off. Angela closed the door behind him and went back to her coffee.

Just after Stefan left, Jenna woke up, hearing a noise and headed downstairs to see what was going on. She looked around and saw no one but her niece sitting at the counter."Hey Angie, what are you doing, down here so early? I figured after last night, everyone would sleep in?" Jenna groggily asked, she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she planned to either.

Angela turned, and looked up at her Aunt coming down the stairs, "Morning Aunt Jenna, I just couldn't sleep that's all.. Coffee?" Angela offered, holding a fresh cup out to her.

Jenna smiled gratefully, and took the cup, then sat down next to Angela. "So.." Jenna began trying to find something comforting to say. "If you ever- no, wait.." She fumbled taking a sip of her coffee. "About last night, If you need to talk, about what happened... I'm here okay. If you wanna talk about it.. I know seeing Vicki attacked must have been scary."

Angela smiled appreciatively at her aunt and took another sip of her now, cold coffee. "Thanks Aunt Jenna, really, but I'm fine I swear, you should talk to Elena. She's the one who found her, I didn't see much of Vicki- except for when I gave Matt my shirt. She was so crowded. I just hope she's okay." Angela assured her Aunt as she walked across the kitchen and poured a new cup of coffee.

Jenna nodded and looked towards the stairs when she heard feet shuffling. "Elena? Are you awake?" Jenna called out.

Jeremy huffed, he couldn't believe Jenna was already up! "No Jenna, it's just me." Jeremy replied, reveling himself. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Jenna and Angela drinking coffee. "Great.. just great." Jeremy whispered, just enough so they couldn't hear him. Jenna he could fool, but Angela? No way. He walked next to his sister and grabbed her coffee cup and downed it in one gulp.

"Jeremy! Get your own!" Angela yelled, snatching the cup back to find it empty. She pretended to be mad, but she was secretly happy Jeremy was starting to act normal around her again. She looked away from her cup to find Jeremy walking towards the door.

"Jeremy? Where are you going?" Jenna asked, concerned.

Jeremy stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking at his Aunt. "Well.." Jeremy paused, "I'm going to school Aunt Jenna. I have to go in early.. to.. finish a birdhouse in wood-shop, it's for extra credit." Jeremy lied and hoped Jenna would believe him.

Jenna seemed to buy it and smiled happily at seeing her nephew become interested in school again. Angela however didn't look amused. She walked next to her brother and smacked him when Jenna wasn't looking. "A birdhouse? A birdhouse.. in wood-shop?" She laughed, "Jeremy are you serious." She whispered angrily.

"Shh!" Jeremy made sure Jenna wasn't looking a pushed his sister outside.

"Jeremy! What the hell a-" Angela screamed as Jeremy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet! Okay! Just let me explain, and then you can rag on me as much as you want okay?" Jeremy pleaded to her. Angela nodded and Jeremy took his hand back. "Okay.. I'm going to the hospital." Angela raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Seeing her look, Jeremy elaborated. "I'm going to visit Vicki, alright? I just wanna check on her. Please, I just wanna see her. Don't tell Jenna or Elena, they'll freak at me missing school." Jeremy begged, grabbing his sisters hand.

Angela hesitated. She knew Elena would kill him, and Jenna would feel like a failure. Angela didn't know what to do, but when she looked at her brother, she knew she had to help him. "Okay.." Angela sighed, "I'll help you.. but, you can't get mad if Elena finds out! I mean seriously Jer, a birdhouse? We don't even have wood-shop!" Angela laughed "Oh and you owe me a new boxes of coco puffs! You couldn't have eaten the Cheerios?" Jeremy just smiled and hugged her. Angela closed her eyes and whispered "I hope she's okay." Before heading back inside.

Angela walked to her room and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of dark jeans, a plaid green shirt and boots. She began doing her make up when she heard Elena and Jenna talking.

_ "__Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked Elena._

_ "Depends on where you're going." Elena said, confused. Jenna never worried this much about her appearance before._

_ "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna informed. "Now.. hair up or down?"_

_ "Sexy stewardess. Boozy housewife." Elena joked._

_ "Up it is. You're feisty today." Jenna grinned._

_ "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked._

At that Angela rushed out of her room in an attempt to distract Elena. "Hey Jenna, you look nice! You too Elena!" Angela added as an after thought.

Elena furrowed her brows, something was up. Angela was acting weird. Jenna just smiled and happily accepted the compliment. "Thanks Angie, I hope I can pull off this whole 'adult' thing." Jenna said as she was putting her hair up.

"I'm sure you'll do great Jenna, don't worry." Angela assured her nervous aunt.

"So Jenna... Where did you say Jeremy was?" Elena asked again.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna replied, but stopped when she saw the look on Elena's face. Angela shot the both a guilty look. "There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna sighed.

"No." Elena answered, and glared at Angela, knowing she had something to do with this.

"Yeah.." Jenna shook her head and went to her room, feeling stupid and wishing her sister was here. Miranda never would have believed some dumb birdhouse story. God she felt so dumb.

"Alright Angela where the hell is Jeremy? How could you let him leave!?" Elena asked angrily.

"Elena... before you get mad, just know Jeremy is doing something important. Okay?" Angela replied calmly.

"Important? What is so important that he has to lie about it? God, Angela, you are so irresponsible sometimes." Elena scolded.

"I can't tell you Elena, it's just something he had to do. Please, don't be mad. I didn't know what to do, you should have seen him, he begged me not to tell. And, I guess after the way things have been between us lately, It was nice that he asked me for help. You know? I mean what would you have done in my place?" Angela sat on the floor and put her head in her hands, she feels awful.

Elena frowned, realizing she may have been too hard on her sister. "Look.. I'm not mad. Not at you.. I know you two have that twin thing going on, you always feel like you have to have each others backs. I've always been jealous of how close you two used to be, and I know things have been difficult for us lately. But, Jeremy shouldn't have put you in this position. I don't know what Jeremy went off to do, and I know you said it was important, but Jeremy is spiraling. All the drugs, the lies, who knows when it will stop. How do you know he told you the truth about where he was going? He could have lied about that too. I know you love him- we all do. That's why we're concerned. Jeremy can't keep skipping school like this."

Angela nodded glad that Elena wasn't mad at her, but now she felt even worse about Jeremy. "I'm sorry Elena, I thought that I was protecting him, but you're right."

Elena gave a small smile, "It's okay, now come on, lets go to school."

At school Elena and Angela went their separate ways, Elena went off to find Bonnie and Angela went to look for Lauren. With everything going on, she decided it was stupid to be mad at her over something as stupid as a guy. She went to three of her classes and didn't see Lauren once, she was beginning to get worried. When she walked into her chemistry class, she noticed Wesley was missing as well. Angela scoffed, was Lauren skipping school with Wes? Funny how yesterday Lauren denied any sort of relationship with him. Angela took out her phone and texted Lauren.

_Text from Angela to Lauren: "Where are you? Are you with Wes? He's not in class either. If you are, I promise not to be mad."_

_ Text from Lauren to Angela: "I'm sorry! I know I'm breaking girl-code big timee! please don't hate me!" __came Lauren's frantic reply._

Angela rolled her eyes, she knew yesterday something was going on between them, but for it to escalate this fast? It was strange. She wanted to be happy for her friend, but she didn't trust Wes, not anymore. Back they were dating, Wes was a Jerk at times, and would get jealous over nothing. Her parents hated him and was the cause of most of their arguments.

_Text from Angela to Lauren: Just be careful, I wish you would have told me. We'll talk later. I'll get your homework._

Angela quickly replied and turned her phone off. Lauren will always be Angela's best friend, and she knows she can't tell her what to do. She couldn't be angry at her forever, especially since Angela never told anyone the whole story of their breakup. She just hoped Lauren was careful. After class Angela went to all of Lauren's teachers as asked for her homework, telling them Lauren was sick. They all gave her the homework relatively easy. One however, did not."Mr. Tanner?" Angela knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah Miss Gilbert, what do you want?" Mr. Tanner sneered.

"I was just wondering.. if I could have an extra packet, to give to Lauren, she's sick today and I was-" Angela began but was cut off my Mr. Tanner yelling.

"Absolutely not! If Miss Avery thinks it's okay to miss class than she can go ahead an get a zero on her assignment tomorrow! You kids today think you can have everything for free! Well the world doesn't work that way!" Mr. tanner ranted.

"I wasn't... I didn't mean to make you mad, I was only trying to get her the homework... sorry." Angela whispered and then walked out of Mr. Tanners class. When she got outside she ran into Tyler.

"Hey Gilbert, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, seeing the down look on her face.

"Nothing.. I... just Tanner being a jerk... no big deal." Angela softly replied.

Tyler nodded, "Well forget about that guy, he's an asshole. Wanna hang out with us?" Tyler gestured to a group of kids she had never seen before. Angela shrugged, why not. And went and sat next to one of the girls. Ten minutes later, Angela was already feeling better she was laughing along with the group, and Tyler was telling dumb jokes. That was until Jeremy arrived.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?" Jeremy shoved Tyler.

"Jeremy stop." Angela warned, she really listened to Elena this morning, and knew Jeremy had to stop this behavior.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler rolled his eyes at Jeremy's attempt at riling him up.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy pressed, knowing damn well Tyler never visited Vicki.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler growled, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy yelled getting in Tyler's face and showed Tyler as hard as he could.

"Jeremy stop it! What's wrong with you?" Angela yelled, getting in the way.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler scoffed, glaring at Jeremy. Who did this kid think he was, anyway?

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened, then turned to his sister, "And you! I thought I told you to stay away from this dick?!" He accused.

"That isn't your decision to make Jeremy, now please, stop this." Angela begged, not wanting her brother to get into a fight. Jeremy scoffed and walked away.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler turned to the girl next to him, "Did you hear that?"

"Oh knock it off Tyler!" Angela pushed him when he was off balance and he fell on the ground. Not bothering to see if he was okay Angela kept walking, already done with everyone for the day.

"Gilbert! Gilbert! Hey!" Tyler called after her, but got no answer.

Angela stormed off back inside the school, she couldn't wait until the day was over, so she could go to work. She walked past Mr. Tanners class again and saw Jenna. She decided to wait for Jenna to leave to ask her to give her a ride. Sighing, Angela sat on the floor and waited. She wondered what they were talking about.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes." Mr. Tanner informed Jenna.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy, Angela, and Elena's parents died?" Jenna asked him, annoyed at Mr. Tanner's judging tone.

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" He added the last bit as an insult.

"Younger sister." Jenna corrected, getting fed up with his attitude.

"Right." Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Yes... Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna tried to joke.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Tanner Asked rudely.

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna told him.

"Uh-huh. Could there be?" Tanner scoffed.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna demanded.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising three teens?" Tanner asked.

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not." Jenna told him, feeling she's been doing a good job with the kids.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Tanner sneered. "Now, I have a lot of other delinquents like your nephew to deal with, if you'll excuse me." Tanner pointed to the door.

Jenna rose from her seat, shocked. This guy was this biggest asshole she'd ever met. But, was there truth to what he was saying? Was she failing? She walked into the hallway to find Angela falling asleep against a wall. "Angie? Pst! Angela! Wake up!" Jenna called, looking behind her making sure Tanner didn't see, she just got ripped apart for Jeremy acting up, she didn't need Angela to be sleeping in the hallways too.

Angela jolted awake "I'm good, I'm awake, I wasn't-oh hi Aunt Jenna! I was waiting for you." Angela got up and hugged Jenna, "how was the meeting?"

Jenna smiled at her niece, maybe she wasn't doing everything wrong like she thought. "Don't even get me started about the meeting.. don't you have class?" Jenna deflected, not wanting Angela to know about what Tanner said.

"Jenna... it's two-thirty schools over!" Angela laughed, "I was wondering if you could give me a ride to work?"

Jenna looked at her watch, two-thirty already? How long had she been in that meeting? She looked at Angela and nodded. "Of course I'll take you, come on, let's go." Jenna linked her arm around Angela's and they walked to the parking lot.

The ride to Angela's work was very silent, Jenna seemed to be lost in thought. Whatever Mr. Tanner said to her must have upset her. Angela wanted to reassure her aunt, Mr. Tanner was a jerk to everyone, she shouldn't take it personally. But, without knowing what was said Angela didn't want to say the wrong thing. So, she just stayed silent. When they arrived Jenna hugged Angela goodbye and drove off. "Bye Jenna!" Angela waved her off and walked inside. "Hello? Mrs. Banks? I'm here for my shift!" Angela walked around and made sure she didn't go near the stairs, she didn't want a repeat of last time, she was finally starting to feel better after her fall.

"Angela there you are! Why don't you just head into the supply closet and start doing inventory, I'm just finishing a discussion with someone, it won't take more than a few minutes." Mrs. Banks assured her.

"Oh don't worry about it, take your time!" Angela began to walk toward the closet. She rounded the corner and waited for Mrs. Banks to leave. Once she was gone, Angela started snooping. She walked over to the basement door and pressed her ear against it. She heard muffled voices.

_"There's been another one." a female voice said. Was that.. Sheriff Forbes? She's back again?_

_ "Yes the girl in the woods, is she alright?" A male voice asked. Angela didn't know who that voice belonged to._

_ "She's fine but we need to deal with the problem, Zach, I know it's been a long time, but do you think you could supply us with some more-"_

_ "Shh shh shh! Angela, just came in, she's upstairs right now, I think it's time for you two to leave." Mrs. Banks interjected._

_ "Very well, we'll continue this conversation later." Sheriff Forbes said._

_ "Looking forward to it." Mrs. Banks replied curtly. _

Zach? Who was he? Why was Mrs. Banks holding secret meetings with the Sheriff? What was going on? Just then Angela heard feet shuffling up the stairs. Quickly, Angela ran down the hallway and began taking things off the shelves in the closet, making it look like she'd been there the whole time. She heard the door open and everyone walked out, Sheriff Forbes walked over and stopped. "Hey Angie, how you feeling?" She asked in reference to her fall the other day.

"Hello Sheriff." Angela smiled, "I'm fine, I feel much better. Are you here trying to find what attacked Vicki?" Angela asked, trying to figure out why else she would be here.

Sheriff Forbes eyes grew concerned, "What do you know?" She asked, grabbing Angela's arm, searching to see if she knew about vampires.

"I.. what? I don't know anything? I-I was just there when she was attacked the last night, and since this is a veterinary office I just assumed.. so.. no lead on the animal that hurt Vicki then?" Angela stuttered.

"Oh. Right, the uh... the animal, well, no leads yet but we think it may have been a mountain lion.. well it was nice seeing you, I've got to go now." The sheriff said as walked out to her car.

That was weird Angela thought, why was the Sheriff acting like that? And a mountain lion? Here? It doesn't make any sense. Angela walked out of the closet and began looking for Mrs. Banks when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" She looked up to see a face she didn't quite recognize.

"Don't worry it was my fault. I'm Zach." Zach held out his hand for Angela to shake.

"I'm Angela Gilbert... wait... Zach? Are you Zach Salvatore? Stefan's uncle?" Angela asked, starring at him.

Zach looked surprised, but quickly covered it up.. "Oh... Stefan, you know my unc-Nephew, you know my Nephew Stefan. Yes of course. Well it was nice to meet you, but I have an appointment I can't miss." Zach covered and rushed out the door.

Everyone was acting weird today, Angela shrugged, must be something in the air. She turned to see Mrs. Banks, "I'm sorry about all that, I forgot you were coming today." Mrs. banks looked around and continued, "It looks like today is going to be slow, you can go home if you want."

"No that's okay, I'm happy to help out." Angela declined her offer.

"Oh alright" Mrs. Banks smiled, happy to have Angela around again. "So Angela anything new happen?" Mrs. Banks pulled up a chair and sat down, eager to live vicariously through her. "Come on, tell me the gossip."

"Nothing.. new, not really. My friend is dating my ex, so that's a bummer. uh- let me think, my sister has a new boyfriend, well I think he's going to be her boyfriend soon anyway. But, other than that... nothing new. Unless you count Vicki being attacked. What do you think could have done that?" Angela asked, knowing Mrs. Banks knows more about animals than anyone.

Mrs. Banks shook her head. "Probably a mountain lion dear, nothing to worry about. The Sheriff and her deputies will be able to track it down I'm sure of it. Now wait there I have something to give you." Angela began to object but Mrs. Banks had already went into her office and came back with a tiny box. "Here, take it, open it up."

Angela unwrapped the box to find a beautiful white gold bracelet, with a heart charm. She could tell it was an antique. The heart almost looked like it could open, but when Angela tried it stayed shut. "This is beautiful." Angela stared at in in awe.

Mrs. Banks smiled warmly. "It was my mothers."

Angela's head snapped up at that. "Your mothers? I couldn't possibly take this, it looks so expensive! And now that I know its a family heirloom, I can't. There's probably a million other people who deserve this more than I do." Angela went on, honored that Mrs. Banks would even think of giving her something with such sentimental value.

"Nonsense! It was my mothers, and I want you to have it, besides I never had any children of my own. And knowing someone has it, who would take care of it, makes me happy. So please. Take it. Here let me help you put it on." Mrs. Banks walked over and grabbed the bracelet and clasped it around Angela's wrist. "Perfect." Mrs. Banks grinned and Angela smiled.

"Thank you, I won't let anything happen to it." Angela promised.

"Of course you won't! Now lets get to work!" Mrs. Banks joked. A few hours later Angela finally finished the inventory, and Mrs. Banks drove her home. When she got there she walked in on Elena and Jenna having what appeared to be, a serious discussion.

_"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena sighed._

_ "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna attempted to console Elena._

"Yeah or commitment issues!" Angela added. Which caused Jenna and Elena to look at her in confusion, not noticing her walk in. Angela just shrugged and saw Jeremy outside. "Hey, look who else is home." Angela pointed to the door as Jeremy entered.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna demanded.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." Jeremy coughed, heading up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna yelled and looked around, and found an apple. Exasperated she through it at Jeremy's back.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" Jeremy whined.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class ...or..or you're grounded! No discussion." Jenna said firmly.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy laughed.

"Stoner stories? What's he talking about?" Angela asked Jenna.

Jenna sighed, "Earlier, I tried to show him I understood what he was going through, by telling him about my college experience. He wasn't interested though."

"Hmm, that sounds like him." Angela shook her head, then turned to Elena. "So, tell me about these 'Raging family issues' it sounds like I missed a lot!" Angela laughed, Stefan's family couldn't be that bad. Well.. except for his uncle, but even he wasn't that weird. "Did you meet Zach? I saw him at work today."

"Zach? His Uncle Zach? No he wasn't there, but his brother was there." Elena answered.

"Brother? Was he cute? Was he nice? Tell me!" Angela laughed.

"I guess he was nice... I don't know Angie we only talked for a few minutes.. anyway, so when Stefan gets home, he freaks. He wouldn't even look at me, he was so angry. I don't know. I probably shouldn't have just shown up there uninvited." Elena sighed.

Angela nodded, "well, before you freak out, just give Stefan a chance to explain himself."

"Yeah... well goodnight Angie." Elena said as she walked up the stairs.

The next day Elena and Angela got up to hand out fliers with Bonnie for the comet. Halfway through, Angela ditched and went to the grill. Handing out fliers was never her thing, and she wanted to give Elena and Bonnie some alone time. In the grill she saw Lauren and walked over to her. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey..." Lauren said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I know I should have told you, I'm a horrible friend!"

"It's okay, here, I got you your homework." Angela pulled out a folder from her bag, gave it to her, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lauren yelled, "Are we okay?"

Angela stopped and turned around. "We're fine... just be careful, he can be a very jealous person, and whatever he's told you to make you like him.. is probably a lie. He's a liar Lauren, But..." Angela sighed and walked over to her and gave her a hug "You're my best friend. Even if you do things I don't like... but don't expect me to hang around when he's around. There's still some bad vibes between us."

"Fair enough." Lauren laughed and gave Angela another hug, "I'm just so glad you don't hate me!"

Angela closed her eyes, "Yeah...Hey look, I've gotta go help with the comet thing. See you later?" Lauren nodded. And Angela walked away to see Tyler and Vicki. She was surprised, she didn't think Vicki would be aloud out of the hospital this soon.

_"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asked concerned._

_ "Like you care." Vicki scoffed and walked away._

Jeremy smirked at the display.

"What are you looking' at, Gilbert?" Tyler yelled.

Angela stopped, thinking Tyler was talking to her. "I- what.. I.. sorry, I'll just.. go." Angela stammered and walked out of the girl.

"Not you Gilbert ugh." Tyler sighed, could today get any worse.

When Angela walked outside Caroline walked up to her and gave her a candle. "Thanks care." Angela smiled as she lit the candle. Caroline nodded and went to give Candles to everyone else. Angela continued walking and saw Elena and Stefan, she smiled, hoping they were working things out. But, frowned when she saw Elena blow her candle out and walk away from Stefan. Oh no.. this wasn't good. Angela walked over to Stefan. "Hey, don't worry about Elena.. she's just confused. I am a little too actually, why didn't you tell her about your brother?" Angela asked.

Stefan sighed. "My brother and I have never gotten along, I didn't even know he was in town. I haven't seen him in years, so I never thought it mattered. But when he showed up to visit my uncle at the same time as me, I realized I probably should have told her I had a brother. I really screwed up." Stefan looked down.

"Oh Stefan, that's so sad. I hope that one day you and your brother will become closer. Family is one of the most important things. But, I'm sure Elena will get over it. Just don't keep anymore secrets." Angela said sympathetically.

Stefan smiled at Angela's protectiveness of not just her family, but everyone's family. It seemed very important to her that everyone got along. "I'll try." Angela nodded and headed inside the grill where everyone else was.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy walked over and asked everyone.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler scoffed, beyond annoyed with everything that came out of Jeremy's mouth.

"I can't find her." Jeremy said again, hoping someone other than Tyler would talk.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler laughed, knowing Elena and Angela heard him.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena demanded

"Yeah what are you talking about Tyler?" Angela jumped in.

"Ask him." Tyler pointed at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked enraged that no one cared Vicki was missing.

"Are you dealing?" Elena persisted.

"Wait... Jeremy.. the other day at school... you told me you weren't! God I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have dropped it. What were you thinking?" Angela yelled. Mostly mad at her self, because she saw that man pay him the other day, but she was too involved with her own things to do anything about it.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy snarled.

"Jeremy that's so rude! You don't tell people things like that!" Angela scolded.

"Yeah, right." Tyler said with disbelief.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked amused, until she saw Matt's angry look in her direction, she looked away from him feeling bad.

"There's no way." Tyler shrugged him off.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it!" Jeremy yelled.

The whole grill was silent then. No one was expecting that.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?!" Matt Demanded getting in Tyler's face.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler scoffed and looked away.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt yelled.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said

"I'll check the square." Matt said, and Angela walked over and followed him.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy began but Elena held him back. Angela told Matt she'd meet up with him in a few minutes.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena pushed him.

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy denied.

"Cut the crap Jeremy!" Angela yelled tired of all his lies.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena sighed.

"You two and Jenna, between the three of you. Enough already!" Jeremy yelled.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me. To us." Elena looked at her sister. "You can't keep doing this Jeremy, please." Elena begged.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy scoffed and walked out of the grill. Angela followed him, but he was gone, she turned the corner and saw Matt and Stefan.

"Stefan? Can you help us find Vicki? No one knows where she is." Angela walked over to the two of them to see Stefan looking up at the roof.

"Excuse me." Stefan muttered and pushed past them.

"That was weird... okay Matt, how about you go north and I'll go south, and I'll call you if I find her?" Angela asked.

Matt nodded and continued calling for Vicki. Angela turned around and went to follow Stefan, he was acting weird

Angela walked up the stairs and heard crying. "Vicki?" Angela called and starting hitting the door. "Vicki is that you? Open the door!"

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . ." Vicki Slurred.

"You Okay?" Stefan helped her up, concerned.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki laughed.

"Vicki? Who are you talking to? Open the door, okay? Everyone's worried." Angela yelled.

Damon smirked when Stefan grabbed him. "Not her Damon, you've had your fun, but leave her alone." Stefan growled.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said.

What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to, dot dot dot. Give the Gilbert's my best." Damon said as hid hid against the wall and put a finger over his lips.

Stefan looked confused when suddenly he heard a crash and saw Angela fall to the ground. "aah, I have got to stop falling. Vicki" Angela looked around, "Vicki are you okay?" That's when she saw her neck and screamed. "Oh my god your neck! You're bleeding! What happened?"

"My stitched must have ripped." Vicki brushed it off.

"No Vicki.. these look fresh.. the look like..." She trailed off thinking of the deer she saw at work.. but that couldn't be what happened to Vicki could it? "Come on, lets get you home."

When they got down stairs she called Matt, who came and took Vicki home. "Thanks Angela, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't found her." Angela nodded, confused about everything. The voices she heard upstairs, Vicki's wound.. the sheriff lying. Something strange was going on and she was going to find out what.

**A/N Well there's chapter 5, I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think! Also do any of you watch supernatural? Season 9 premiere tonight! I'm so excited!**


	6. Go Timberwolves

**A/N hi guys! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I've re-written it a few times. Let me know what you think! Also, thank you to all of my new followers you are amazing!**

The next few days, everyone was talking about Vicki Donovan's "meltdown" at the grill. Angela would hear whispering in the halls about how the animal that bit Vicki must have had some toxic venom that made her go crazy. Which led them to discuss what kind of animal it was. Angela was glad Vicki had decided to take a few extra personal days. These kids were vultures, latching on to any bit of gossip they could find. Walking in the hall, Angela finally snapped when she over heard a group of girls talking about Vicki once again.

_"Where have you been Katie? I've been waiting for you!" A blonde with short choppy hair screeched._

_ "Sorry Maria, I was talking to Matt, I was asking him how his sister was doing." the girl, Katie apologized to her friend._

_ "Oh my gosh- that girl, Vicki? She is such a nut job! I heard she ripped her own stitches out, I mean who does that? I feel so terrible for Matt having that freak for a sister! And what is Tyler thinking? He could do way better." Maria added venomously. _

Angela balled her hand in a fist, she was immediately filled with rage. How dare she? She didn't know anything about Vicki! Angela and Vicki weren't close by any means, but she wasn't going to stand by and listen to this girl talk trash on her. Angela gritted her teeth and walked over to the girls, "Is that jealousy I'm hearing, Maria?" Angela smirked coolly. She didn't know much about Maria, she was only in one of her classes, but she did know Maria had been crushing on Tyler for a long time.

Maria turned around quickly, eyes widened at being caught, until she saw the face that belonged to the voice. "Jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about." Maria laughed. "Why would I be jealous of that no good, stoner _whore?_" Maria jeered.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Angela growled, raising her hand knowing she was about to do something stupid, but in that moment she didn't care.

Maria pretended Angela hadn't said a thing and kept going, despite her friend's pleas to stop. "You know Angela, I heard she's with your brother now too! Is that true? Wow your brother sure knows how to pick em I mean-" Maria was cut off my a sudden smack. Angela's blood was boiling, who did this girl think she was? Insulting Vicki? And bring her brother into it? She clearly didn't know who she was talking to. Angela slapped Maria right across her face and left a very distinct red mark.

"You crazy bitch!" Maria's friend finally spoke up, and rushed beside her friend to see if she was okay.

Angela was stunned, had she really just done that? She was going to apologize when a hand grabbing her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Mr. Tanner with an angry expression on his face. "My classroom- Now Miss Gilbert! You girls, you just head off to class!" He fumed, giving Angela no room for debate.

"Mr. Tanner, please let me explain." Angela started, clasping her hands together. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

Mr. Tanner snorted. "Oh it wasn't what it looked like? Tell me, what is engaging in violent activity supposed to look like Miss. Gilbert? Because I believe I saw you smack a fellow student across the face." Tanner looked up to see Angela with a guilty expression. "You see Miss Gilbert, somehow your family has managed to be quite a thorn in my side, your brother, is a delinquent, your sister is always up in the clouds- without a care in the world, your Aunt.. well lets not discuss her lack of guardian skills. Then we have you.. you Miss Gilbert.. I don't know what to make of you. Last year, the word "slacker" couldn't even begin to describe you." Tanner began to pace the length of his desk.

Pausing, Tanner scratched his head and glared at Angela. "This year I had thought you turned around, you were getting better grades- actually doing homework, and, word around the grape vine is you even have a job! So, tell me Miss Gilbert, you can see my surprise when I see you getting into fights in the halls!" Tanner was seething. He paced around back and forth around the room, waiting for her to say something. He hated teenagers, he hated how entitled they were. Especially the ones in Mystic Falls, they thought since they were "founding family members" they could do no wrong. Well, no more Tanner vowed.

Angela dug her nails into her side at the mention of Jeremy, that was twice today someone bad- mouthed him in front of her. She tried to keep her cool, but at the mention of Elena and Jenna? She almost lost it, but knew yelling at him would only get her into more trouble. She sighed and waited for him to end his rant. "Mr. Tanner... I..." She stopped, not knowing how to explain her current predicament. "Please, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm not normally like that. I don't know what came over me." Angela turned away and covered her face with her hands pretending she was upset. "Is there something I can do? I really don't want any trouble, please." She sniffed and hoped this would work. Tanner has always been known to be a hard-ass and with his attitude towards her and her family she knew he had some kind of vendetta, but she couldn't have Elena finding out what happened, she would never hear the end of it from her.

This only angered Mr. Tanner, these kids thought they ruled this town! They had no discipline, No respect for authority! They expected the world to be handed to them on a silver platter! Well, not today! He walked over to where Angela was standing and chewed his lip."Miss Gilbert if you expect me to forget that incident in the hallway, you have another thing coming. You'll have detention, with me all week, and you will be so kind as to volunteer to help out at the big game on Friday." He walked over to his desk and got out a detention form and handed it to Angela. "Have a nice day." He said with a fake smile.

Angela nodded and was about to leave when a thought occurred. "Wait... what do you mean, volunteer for the game?" She asked, tilting her head confused. She did not like where this was heading.

"Well, I can't very well force you to go can I? I'm using the term lightly Miss Gilbert, you'll be there, and oh.. I don't know, hand out water bottles and towels, that sort of thing. Now, you're getting off easy Gilbert don't push it." He added once he saw her glare. "Now go!" He barked waving his hand toward the door.

Angela scoffed, handing water to the football players? Friday was going to be the worst night ever. She wasn't even planning on going to the game! "Ugh!" She screamed the second she got outside. Which startled Stefan who was in the middle of talking to Elena.

Stefan turned to see who was yelling and saw Angela walking away from school, concerned, Stefan called out to her. "Hey Angie, are you okay?"

Angela stopped walking when she saw Stefan, she was half tempted to ignore him and keep walking, but then she saw Elena and sighed at her worried expression, and began walking towards the pair. "Great, this is just great." Angela mumbled as she got closer to them, she was still on edge after that conversation with Tanner. "Hey you guys." She waved and gave a small smile.

"Hey Angela, why were you yelling when you came outside?" Stefan asked, gesturing to the far side of the field.

"That?" Angela pointed behind her, "That was nothing." She laughed, trying to brush it off. If Elena weren't here she thought she might tell him, then again how well did she really know Stefan? Enough to keep a secret? She wasn't sure. She looked at Elena who was starring at her like she knew she was lying. Angela looked away towards Stefan and tried to change the conversation."So, what are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about the fact that Bonnie hates me." Stefan sighed.

Angela laughed "What do you mean Bonnie hates you? Bonnie doesn't hate anyone." Angela turned to Elena for an explanation.

Elena shook her head "Bonnie and Stefan just got off on the wrong foot that's all, but don't worry, we're going to fix that. Stefan, are you free tonight?" Stefan nodded. "Okay great! Dinner, my house. Eight o' clock. You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena grinned at him.

Angela looked away, it seemed like the two were having a moment. She spotted Tyler and Matt and was about to go talk to them when she though about what Elena said. Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena. The three of them. Hmm. She guessed that meant dinner at Lauren's house tonight. She turned to Elena and gently touched her shoulder. Elena looked up and seemed embarrassed. "Do you want me to make sure Jeremy is out of the house while you have dinner? We could go to the grill or something." Angela asked, knowing Elena wouldn't want Jeremy there. Especially if she was trying to make a good impression. Not that Jeremy would intentionally mess anything up, but who knows.

"Would you? Thanks Angela, that's a great idea!" Elena hugged her sister, now she knew tonight was going to be perfect.

Angela smiled, happy she could help out. The next thing she knew, Matt was yelling, and she turned to see a football headed straight for her head, before she had a chance to yell Stefan caught it in the blink of an eye and threw it straight back at Tyler. It was amazing! Almost too amazing. Angela thought she was a goner for sure.

"Jeez Stef, you saved me!" Angela breathed, and clutched his shirt.

Stefan just laughed "It was no problem really. I just saw the ball and caught it." Elena laughed and hugged Stefan, she was in awe.

Angela started to get uncomfortable again and excused herself before making a beeline straight towards Tyler. She didn't get to yell at Tanner, but she sure as hell was going to yell at Tyler! "Tyler!" Angela screeched, "That could have hit me!" Angela ran over as fast as she could until she was next to him. "What the hell was that?!"

"Hey sorry, you got in the way, and it didn't even hit you so why are you so mad?" Tyler snapped. He really wished she hadn't come over. He was angry, but he wasn't angry at her and he knew he was going to say something he was going to regret. "Don't you have class? Go on." Tyler said a little softer this time, he really wanted to get her away from him.

Ignoring the end of his sentence Angela continued, "I'm mad because that was two seconds away from knocking me out Tyler! Why'd you have to throw that dumb ball anyway? Were you even looking?! If Stefan hadn't caught the ball in time-"

"Well, he did! He caught it and you're fine! Look I'm sorry it almost hit you, it was dumb I won't throw anything if you're around again okay?" Tyler's eyes softened and he rested his hand on her shoulder. He really didn't want her to be mad at him. He just didn't get a good feeling around Stefan, he couldn't explain it.

What Tyler had meant to be a comforting apology, backfired. Angela shrugged his hand off "Wait so.. as long as I'm not around, you'll continue to throw things at Stefan? God Tyler! How old are you? What did Stefan ever do to you?" Angela berated. "Stefan has been nothing but nice to me, and my sister. He hasn't even lived here two weeks! Why do you hate him?"

"I just do! Trust me, that kid is bad news." Tyler yelled back at her, but Angela wouldn't hear it. She just shook her head and walked to class.

Angela couldn't believe how immature Tyler was being, she knew he was a hot head, but throwing footballs at people who have done nothing wrong? He was being ridiculous, Angela scoffed as she took her seat next to Lauren. Lauren gave her a confused look, but Angela just mouthed "I'll tell you later" and got her notebook out of her bag. There was a list of problems on the board that they had to solve before class ended. Angela groaned, algebra wasn't her best subject. She stared at the chalk board for what felt like twenty minutes until Lauren tapped her on the shoulder. Angela turned towards her hastily not wanting people to hear, the class was dead silent staring at their papers and she knew how loud Lauren could be at times. "What is it?" Angela whispered.

"Here." Lauren whispered, her voice a little scratchy, "Take it." Lauren handed Angela a ripped piece of paper that had all the problems written down and solved. Angela was taken aback looking at the problems with all of the work shown, how had Lauren finished it so fast? Her friend was smarter than she gave her credit for. Angela took the paper and smiled in gratitude. Lauren grinned, happy she was able to help her friend out.

Angela hurriedly copied the answers on her paper and prayed they were right. They looked like they were at least, and she didn't think Lauren would give her wrong answers. She wrote the last problem down with a minute to spare. The bell rang, and everyone got up and handed their sheet to the teacher before going to their lockers. "Oh my gosh, you're a life saver! How did you answer everything so quickly?" Angela laughed as her and Lauren walked to the parking lot.

Lauren gave a coy smile "Oh that? Piece of cake! Now am I driving you home or?" She trailed off and looked at Angela expectantly.

Just as Angela was going to answer her phone rang, looking at the caller ID it said Elena. "That's weird.." She held a finger up and said hold on before answering the phone. "Hello? What's going on?"

"Hey Angela, sorry I was actually wondering if you would come to dinner tonight?" Elena asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well.. sure I can, but wait, I thought I was keeping Jer out of the house?" Angela say Lauren give her a funny look and she just shrugged. This was a sudden change of attitude from when she talked to Elena earlier. She waited for an answer as she heard bickering in the background, Angela laughed waiting for them to finish.

_ "Please don't tell me she said no!" Bonnie asked incredulous._

_ "I'm working on it Bon, hold on, I don't see why you want her to come so badly, I thought tonight could be a bonding experience for the three of us." Elena pouted._

_ "You know why Elena, here just give me the phone." Bonnie said softly._

"Hello? You guys?" Angela called to them. Did they forget she was here? As much as she loved listening to their back and forth, she really didn't want to stand in the hallway all day.

"Hey Angie!" Bonnie yelled into the phone, making Angela jump. Bonnie sounded excited.

Angela smiled, what was Bonnie up to? "Hey Bon, what's up?"

"Okay, don't hate me, but please come tonight, I know it sounds boring, but I really don't want to be a third wheel, and that's exactly what will happen if its just Elena, Stefan and me. So, please? Elena really wants me to bond with Stefan, but if I'm alone it'll feel like two against one, you know?" Bonnie pleaded.

Angela chuckled, and rolled her eyes slightly, first Tyler and now Bonnie? She didn't understand why everyone was suddenly Anti Stefan, but she wanted tonight to go well for everyone so she agreed. "Of course I'll be there! Let me guess, you and Elena are getting food from the grill?"

"Okay great! See you there! We have to get back to practice now, and of course! You know Elena can't cook." Bonnie laughed and hung up.

Angela shook her head and put her phone in her pocket. She looked at Lauren who had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "Can we go now?" Lauren pouted. Lauren was always impatient. Angela just nodded and the two of them made their way outside. "So, why were you in a bad mood earlier?" Lauren asked, referencing how Angela acted in the beginning of class.

"Oh... nothing, just Tanner is making me go to the game on Friday, and then Tyler was just being a jerk." Angela said, leaving out the part where she slapped a girl in the face, but she didn't think that was necessary.

"Why is Tanner... wait...Tyler? You've been spending more time with him lately, anything going on?" Lauren teased as she nudged Angela's arm.

Angela laughed, of course Lauren would say something like that, she shook her head and kept walking, now only a few feet away from Lauren's car. "No, nothing like that we're just friends."

Lauren hummed like she didn't believe her, but decided not to push the subject and unlocked the car. Angela got in and rested her head against the cool window. She just wanted to go to sleep, but she knew she was going to have to help Elena set things up for tonight. Thankfully Elena was still at cheer practice, that gave Angela some time. An hour at the most, to have a nap.

Lauren drove and talked about her day, which Angela just nodded at the appropriate times to show she was listening. The ride was mostly silent until they came to a red light, and Angela looked out the window to see a familiar face. The same face she ran into at the grill a few nights ago. What was his name? Daren? No, Damon. What was he doing here this close to the school? He looked too old to go, but maybe it's just a coincidence. There are a lot of places between here and the school she thought. She rolled down her window and waved to him. Damon rolled his eyes, another girl trying to get his attention he mused. He was about to drive away when he heard his name.

"Uh, it's Damon.. right?" Angela started, not at all sure why she was doing this. How embarrassing would it be if she was wrong? Or worse- if he didn't remember her. She was about to close the window and demand Lauren to drive the hell out of there when Damon turned his music down.

"Do I know you?" Damon asked, even though he recognized her immediately. If Stefan were here he would be flipping out by now. Damon grinned, he thought seeing Elena at cheer practice was one thing, but this was amazing. What were the odds?

Angela looked put out. "Of course, he doesn't remember, you only saw him for two seconds! And it was pitch black out!" Angela muttered, feeling stupid.

Lauren kept whispering 'Who is he? Who is he?' knowing Angela never approached strangers so boldly like this. She craned her neck to get a good look. "He's kind of cute Angie! Is that your dark handsome stranger?" Lauren joked a little too loudly.

Angela cringed. Of course, now of all times would be when Lauren remembered that. Angela just ignored her friend and turned back to Damon who was doing his best not to laugh. He could hear everything they were saying, and it was hilarious. "Dark handsome stranger, huh?" Damon called over to them.

Angela went red, "What, oh no she was just kidding! Sorry- I uh. I thought you were someone else." she stuttered and stared at the traffic light. "You can turn green any time now." Angela whispered.

Now is when Damon feigned remembrance. "Wait... I know you! It's Angelica? Right?" Damon smirked.

"Angela actually, but that's okay. Yeah, we met the other night at the grill." Angela corrected him, glad he at least remembered and she wasn't making the biggest ass out of herself.

"Right." Damon nodded, looking distracted.

Angela looked at the light and saw it was about to turn green, but she had to know what he was doing here. "So, what were you doing at the high school?" Angela asked pointing the the sign a few miles back.

Damon looked surprised at that, but simply said "My little brother goes there."

Angela was about to ask who is brother was when the light turned green and Lauren insisted on not holding up traffic! Even though no one was behind them. "Oh... okay, well I'll see ya." Angela called to him as Lauren high tailed it out of there.

Damon chuckled as they left and he drove to the boarding house to taunt Stefan. When he got there, for some reason he decided not to mention the little encounter he just had with the younger Gilbert.

"Whoa, Lauren what's the rush?" Angela yelled as she dug her nails into her seat. Lauren was going way over the speed limit and it was starting to freak her out.

Seeing how scarred Angela was getting, Lauren slowed down and sent her a guilty look. In that moment she forgot Angela's parents died in a car accident, she felt horrible. "I'm sorry Ange, I guess I just got a little too excited, that guy back there was hot! And it seemed like you two were getting along! Why haven't you told me about him? Are you dating?" Lauren gushed, she really wanted her friend to be happy. "I just wanted us to get away so I could ask you without him hearing!"

"How very.. considerate of you Lauren." Angela laughed. Why was she friends with her again? "And no we aren't dating. Why do you keep insisting I date someone?"

"Well, I guess.. since you know, Wes and I... I just want to see you happy with someone." Lauren said softly as she reached the Gilbert house.

Angela unbuckled her seat belt and nodded in understanding. "Well, thanks, that means a lot. But I'm not dating anyone, and don't worry you'll be the first person I tell when I am. Okay?"

Lauren smiled and reached over and gave Angela a hug before she got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Lauren!" Angela said as Lauren drove away. Angela yawned and walked into her house and immediately crashed on the couch.

Elena came home from cheer practice with Bonnie an hour later. Angela was still sleeping on the couch and didn't hear them come in. "Hello? Anyone home? Jenna? Angela, Jeremy are you here?" Angela called walking through the house. When she reached the kitchen she saw Angela passed out on the couch and smiled. At least one sibling is accounted for. Bonnie saw Angie sleeping and grinned. Putting a finger over her mouth making Elena stay quiet, Bonnie tip toed over to Angela and took out her phone and scrolled through her Alarm tones until she found the loudest one. The put the phone next to Angela's ear and pressed play.  
"Ahh! What?" Angela jumped up from the couch and stumbled a little until she saw Bonnie and Elena laughing at her.

Bonnie was clutching her sides "Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Bonnie panted, trying to catch her breath. The look on Angela's face was priceless.

Elena gave her sister a look of sympathy, before continuing to laugh as well.

"Very funny you guys." Angela yawned. How long had she been asleep for? "What time is it?"

"It's almost six, Stefan is going to be here at Seven so, we need to hurry." Elena answered.

Bonnie and Angela nodded and began cleaning the kitchen up. Elena went to the grill to pick up the food she ordered. When she came back Bonnie and Angela were discussing Bonnie's recent dreams.

"See Bonnie I told you that you had something going on! You're totally having visions!" Angela exclaimed.

Bonnie just shook her head, "Not visions, I'm not psychic, grams says I'm a witch now. She's crazy, but there has to be something." Bonnie trailed off.

Elena walked in with bags full of food "What's happening?" She asked as she set the food down, only hearing the last part of Bonnie's sentence.

"Bonnie is a witch and she's having visions!" Angela said excitedly.

Elena laughed and looked at Bonnie for an explanation.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie went on.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena brushed off. Remembering a commercial in a dream is hardly a vision.

"Fine. Well.. how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. three numbers. I keep seeing eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?" Bonnie persisted, a little put down that Elena was so quick to say it was nothing.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena joked, grabbing the food from their containers as Angela grabbed some bowls to put them in.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena replied as she took the Bowl from Angela and began putting the food in it.

"I wanna be a witch! Come on, don't you think it's cool Bonnie?" Angela jumped in, trying to cheer her friend up. When Elena was gone Bonnie seemed more excited about it, but when Elena came back Bonnie just kinda toned it down. She loved her sister, but she wished she could be more supportive, even if it sounds unlikely that Bonnie could actually be a witch.

Bonnie just shrugged and gave Angela a half smile, then turned to Elena "You know, putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody."

Elena ignored her, "Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena began searching every drawer.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie stated matter of factually.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said as she grabbed the spoons.

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, that's it."

Just then the door bell rang. "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena smiled as she went to get Stefan.

Bonnie nodded and whispered "Birthday candles." And opened the left drawer and took out some birthday candles.

Angela laughed, "How did you know those were there? Planning on giving Stefan Birthday candles in his Salad? Or better yet! Is this whole dinner actually a surprise party for me? It would be a surprise since my birthday isn't until next week." Angela singsonged.

Bonnie just nodded dazedly not really hearing everything Angela said. As she went to sit down. Everyone began eating and, while it was awkward at first, Elena started a conversation right away. "So.. Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

At the mention of Tanner Angela jumped "What? Tanner? No hard time." Angela denied, getting worried Elena had heard about her little incident at school.

Everyone looked at Angela like she was crazy, and Angela realized the question wasn't directed at her. She began to feel stupid, until Stefan- noticing her unease turned to Elena and answered her question.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan smiled, and looked at Angela who mouthed thanks, Stefan mouthed you're welcome to her before Elena could see.

Elena grinned. "That's great Stefan! You know Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off, not seeming at all interested in the story.

"Tyler is such a jerk! He almost hit me in the head with that ball! Thank god Stefan caught it!" Angela defended Stefan, and tried to get Bonnie to engage in the conversation. Elena smiled at her, glad Angela was here to deflect.

But seeing how Bonnie didn't take the bait Elena changed the topic again. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked. Begging Bonnie to please be nice.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said shortly.

Elena groaned, why was Bonnie being so difficult. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena told Stefan.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said flatly. Funny how Elena suddenly thinks it's cool when Stefan is around. Bonnie sighed.

"You're right Bonnie, I think the word amazing fits it better." Angela said. "I mean forget Sybil, you're practically Hermione!" Angela grinned.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. Stefan just looked at Elena confused. And decided Being a witch was something Bonnie enjoyed, so he'd play on that. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan began.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie interrupted.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Bonnie said softly.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said, earning a glare from Angela. "No amazing." He corrected which earned a smile from her.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked, getting interested.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie grinned, happy he didn't think she was totally weird or something.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Angela got up and walked toward the door. Elena followed.

Angela opened the door to reveal Caroline, and... Damon?

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline exclaimed walking inside.

"Oh." Elena said softly, taken off Guard.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said, starring at Elena.

"Damon? What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Angela joked. But in reality she was really confused.

"Yes Damon, What are you doing here?" Stefan growled.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in. Oh and Hello Angela." Damon said smugly.

"Oh, yeah, you can... wait how do you two know each other?" Elena asked her sister.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan asked gritting his teeth, there was no way he was going to allow Damon in this house.

"Get in here!" Caroline yelled

"We met.. the other night at the grill, remember when I was waiting for you outside?" Angela tried to remind her sister.

Elena thought about it, "Wait.. he was the bunny you were chasing?!" Elena asked.

"A bunny?" Damon cackled, what in the world?

The tip of Angela's nose turned pink, and her cheeks were getting hot she really wished he didn't hear that. "Oh.. no that was.. nothing." Angela sighed.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said to Damon, choosing to figure out their conversation at a later time.

"But wait, how do you guys know each other?" Angela asked.

"He's my brother." Stefan grunted.

"You're Stefan's brother? Huh. I guess that makes sense... well come on inside, you don't have to just stand there." Angela shrugged, not understanding Stefan's unwillingness to let him in, she remembered talking to Stefan about his brother a few days prior. Maybe, tonight they could work out their issues. She hoped they did at least.

Stefan looked angry, but Elena just shook her head, "It's fine. Just come on in Damon." Elena stepped aside as Damon stepped over the threshold.

"You have a beautiful home." Damon said looking around.

"Thank you." Both sisters said in unison.

They all walked in the kitchen and opened the mystery dessert that Damon and Caroline brought.

"Pie!" Angela quickly grabbed herself a slice while everyone stared at her. As she took a bite she asked "What? It's really good you guys!"

Everyone just shook their heads as they got themselves a slice. After they finished Elena suggested they sit in the living room.

Angela called Jeremy to see where he was, when he didn't answer she got worried. She didn't see him at all today. She was about to call again when she got a text saying 'the grill' from him. So, that's where he was. Angela relaxed and went to join everyone else.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team Stefan. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline encouraged.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon told Stefan.

Angela rolled her eyes, she knew Damon and Stefan weren't as close as he made it out to be from the bits and pieces Stefan told her. She could practically see the steam coming from Stefan's ears, he was so mad. She didn't know whether to laugh or not, Damon was clearly doing this on purpose.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline complained.

"I'm sure she wasn't that bad." Angela said.

"Yeah I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie defended.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline shrugged.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll be there tomorrow if that makes you feel better." Angela smiled, hoping that would be encouraging.

"You will? But you hate stuff like that." Elena said.

"Oh, well Angela actually has to help out the team tomorrow because Mr. Tanner caught her in a fight!" Caroline carelessly informed.

"Caroline!" Angela yelled. She should have expected this. She turned to Elena "It's not as bad as it sounds I swear!"

"Well, yeah it wasn't a fight- fight, but she did slap Maria Sheraton right in the face before 3rd period!" Caroline added.

"You did what?" Elena almost shrieked. "What is wrong with you, do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into?"

Damon snorted, and gave off a genuine laugh "You slapped someone?" Damon asked in disbelief, he just couldn't picture someone like her in a fight.

"Well... I had a reason!" Angela defended. "Look Elena can we talk about this later?" Angela asked, looking around the room full of their friends, She'd rather have this conversation in private. Elena nodded.

Sensing the need for a change in topic Damon turned to Elena and went back to cheerleadering "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon noted.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline once again put her foot in her mouth.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled and elbowed her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys." Caroline said looking at Angela and Elena.

"I'm very sorry Angela. Elena, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon revealed.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan cut him off.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said.

Elena walked over to the kitchen and started cleaning. Bonnie went to the bathroom which left Caroline and Angela with Stefan. Angela checked her phone and had a few texts from Matt. Caroline leaned over and saw his name displayed. "Matt? Why is Matt texting you?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know care, hold on." Angela said as she walked in the other room to call Matt. She heard Caroline telling Stefan all about Matt and Elena's previous relationship. Angela rolled her eyes, she loved Caroline, everyone did. But she had a way of... throwing your personal business out there like it was no big deal. She guess Lauren was a little like that too. Hmm. She sighed as the phone kept ringing, Matt must have turned his phone off. She wondered what he wanted, all his texts said was 'call me when you get this' she hoped it wasn't anything serious.

She walked into the kitchen to grab a water before heading back to Caroline and Stefan when she caught the end of Damon and Elena's conversation.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-DA." Damon waved his hands.

Elena shook her head. "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said softly.

Angela walked in when she heard that and said "You should never give up on something completely, when you think you've outgrown something, there's always a part of you that will miss it. No matter what. You'll always care." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "Sorry, I'm being nosy, ignore me." Angela stated.

Even though Angela was talking about objects and not people, it brought up some good points, and reminded her of her conversation she just had with Damon. "I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." She said sympathetically. Damon nodded, he really didn't know what to say, talking about Katherine brought so many raw emotions to the surface and he didn't want to deal with them right now.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie walked in and asked, seeing some dishes still on the table.

"Sure, why not?" Damon smiled.

Angela handed Bonnie a trash bag so she could go around and throw things away while she finished up the rest of the dished. Elena went upstairs to get some spray for the table. Angela was just about finished when she heard Caroline mention Matt again. "Oh no." Angela muttered under her breath. This was all her fault, she had gotten Caroline's mind on Matt and now Stefan was in a never ending Ex talk. This wasn't good. Angela walked over to the living room to save Stefan from more Matt talk.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each others first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline explained, not wanting Stefan to get the wrong impression of her friend, but also wanting to show him that there was a lot of history there.

Stefan nodded. "That's a really nice scarf." He changed the subject.

"Mm." Caroline smiled. "Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked getting closer to Caroline.

"Oh, I can't." Caroline fidgeted.

"Why not? You okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline trailed off.

Angela walked into the living room and saw Caroline and Stefan had stopped talking. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Angela asked walking next to Caroline. She seemed upset about something.

"Yes. What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked choosing now to walk in.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan pointed to Caroline.

"Yeah actually that is a nice scarf care." Angela said. And Caroline smiled, though it wasn't how Caroline normally accepted compliments. Something was definitely up.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon suggested.

Caroline Laughed. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

Damon pouted "For me?"

"Come on Caroline, it'll be fun, and I think Damon wants to talk to Stefan for a minute." Angela asked, she was sensing some weird tension here and guessed it was private brother stuff.

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline said as she leaned back into her chair.

Angela turned to Damon and shrugged as to say 'I tried' and walked to the kitchen.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon compelled.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline grinned.

"Great." Damon smiled as she walked off.

The girls were just about finished when Caroline walked in, happy and ready to help. When they said there was nothing left to do Caroline had insisted she do something. So, Bonnie just gave her a duster to use really quick. Caroline was adamant about cleaning which rose Angela's suspicions. Two seconds ago Caroline refused to clean a thing and now she was practically begging to clean. She walked over to Damon to find out what happened after she left. She lightly touched his shoulder and asked. "Hey what did you say to Caroline? She's like clean central in there, and Care hates cleaning?"

Damon sighed he should have figured someone would notice Caroline behaving irregularly. With Angela's hand still on his should Damon stared directly into Angela's eyes "Caroline always wanted to clean, she was just waiting for the right time to say so, what you heard out there? Was just Caroline offering to help in the kitchen." Damon compelled and walked away. Or so he thought.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Angela called after him. She saw him stiffen for a moment but then he continued walking. Stefan grabbed his shoulder and the two of them left the Gilbert house After Elena and Stefan shared a heart felt goodbye. Caroline and Bonnie left shortly after that.

Angela went to bed and stared at the ceiling. What Damon had said confused her, and he left so quickly after she didn't get a chance to ask him to clarify. Because she knows what she heard Caroline say in the living room, and that is the exact opposite of what Damon said? She yawned, it had been a long day. She'll worry about Damon and his cryptic-ness tomorrow.

Angela woke up with a text from Matt telling her to ignore his previous text. Hmm, that's weird. The rest of the morning was hectic as ever, Elena had decided to take Damon's advice and quit cheer leading. After a long talk with Jenna she agreed it was the right thing to do. Even though Elena quit she left the house early and decided to go to the game to support Bonnie and Caroline. Angela took a little longer to get ready. She told Jenna about her "incident" at school yesterday and surprisingly She wasn't mad.

"As long as you don't make a habit of it!" Jenna fake scolded.

Angela laughed, this was why she loved Jenna, she was so easy to talk to. "Don't worry Aunt Jenna, I don't think I'll be slapping anyone in my future." Angela joked.

"Good, now here, I made you a bagel, I made one for Jeremy too, he ate it on his way to school." Jenna said handing Angela the bagel.

Angela raised her eyebrow when she said Jeremy went to school earlier than Elena did, but decided not to comment. She really didn't want to stress Jenna out over Jeremy again. And, instead took a bite of her delicious bagel. "This is SO good! Thanks Jenna."

Jenna smiled "No problem! Now I have to head to class, but I'm sure you'll be fine in your hell "volunteering" with Tanner."

Angela just laughed as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, she knew she was late. Tanner was going to flip. When she got to School she saw Elena jumping up and down. "Hey, what are you so excited for?"

"Look at this necklace Stefan gave to me! It's so beautiful!" Elena gushed.

"Wow Elena that's great, but it looks really expensive I hope Stefan didn't spend too much money." Angela said inspecting the necklace. It smelled good, it was a familiar smell. Where did she smell that before?

"That's what I thought at first too, but Stefan told me he's had it for awhile! I think it has sentimental Value. Isn't that sweet?" Elena asked.

"Gosh, it sounds like you two are getting serious already." Angela noted.

Elena just shrugged, "I don't know. Stefan is.. well, he's different." Elena smiled.

Angela grinned, she hadn't seen Elena this happy in awhile. "Well, I have to go find tanner." Angela said and Elena nodded.

When she found Tanner he didn't look happy "Where have you been Miss Gilbert?" He yelled

"Sorry I know I'm late but I was just-" She began.

"Forget it! Just go over to that table and start filling all the empty bottles with water cooler!" Mr. Tanner barked.

Angela groaned when she saw all the empty bottles, this was going to take forever. She set her purse down on the bench and went to work. A few hours later Angela had finished and was hiding from Mr. Tanner so he didn't ask her to do anything else. He just had to start his speech and she was in the clear! She was sitting by one of the cars when she saw Tyler and walked over to him. "Hey Ty."

Tyler turned around, ready to tell whoever it was to screw off until he saw who it was and his gaze softened. "Hey Gilbert.. listen I'm really sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have thrown the ball." Tyler apologized again. Angela nodded.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. So when do you think Tanner is gonna speech it up?" Angela asked.

"Why? Are you hiding from him? Everyone knows what happened yesterday. I didn't think you had it in you Gilbert." Tyler laughed.

"Ugh I wish everyone would stop acting like they know what happened, do you know what happened Tyler? I was defending Vicki? Your girlfriend? God its not like I go around hitting people without a reason!" Angela yelled which caused a few of the other players to stare at them.

"Hey, no I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying I was proud is all.. and wait what do you mean defending Vicki? What happened?" Tyler asked getting territorial.

Angela scoffed, so now he cares "It doesn't matter I took care of it." She said as she walked away into the crowd. Tanner was just about to start his speech.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed "But that is about to change." The crowd began to cheer loudly. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner cheered.

Angela smiled, she was happy everything was going well for Stefan, she only hoped the team thought so too. And just as she thought that she wished she could take it back because over the crowd she loudly heard Tyler shout. "This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." Tyler was fuming, he had been the best player on the team for a hell of a lot longer than Stefan and he never got to start. What gives?

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki walked over to Tyler and placed her arm around his.

"Nothing." Tyler shrugged her off. "Is that Jeremy?"

"Wait, no! Ty! No!" Vicki yelled! Which grabbed the attention of Angela, she looked around to see Tyler walking towards Jeremy and then.. oh no.. Jeremy punched Tyler right in the face.

"Jeremy stop it!" Angela yelled, running over to him.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was screaming trying to make Tyler leave Jeremy alone. Just then Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said to him, and Tyler punched him in the face which left no effect on Stefan. Tyler jumps away from Stefan looking unnerved.

"Jeremy? Jeremy are you okay?" Angela ran over to him and just as she was about to grab him Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and striked at Tyler. Effectively knocking his sister over and cut Stefan's hand.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena yelled rushing over to him.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt rushed his friend, trying to get him to cool off. "Angela, you okay?" Matt called down to her. Angela just nodded and tried to get up.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena commanded as she knelt down next to Angela.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy huffed.

"Yeah you smell fine!" Elena scolded. She couldn't believe him. Getting drunk, here of all places? Starting fights? Knocking over Angela? She couldn't recognize who her brother was anymore.

"Just stop, okay?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Angie, are you okay?" Elena helped her sister up and placed her hand on her head looking for any bleeding. She seemed fine, that was until she looked down and saw Angela's knee had some broken glass in it. "Oh god! Jeremy look what you did!" Elena berated.

"Nice going Gilbert! You hurt Angie!" Tyler yelled, about to charge Jeremy when Matt pulled him aside and began yelling at him in hushed tones.

Angela stared at Tyler, Did he actually call her by her name instead of Gilbert? She was going to say something, but realized she still hadn't said anything to her sister who was kneeling over her. "It's fine, Elena, really. I'm just going to go home, I'll be fine. Go check on Stefan, he had a pretty bad cut on his hand I think." Angela assured her sister.

Elena looked over at Stefan and saw his hand covered in blood. "Oh, my God, your hand!" Elena walked over to him and tried to look at his hand. Stefan took his hand out of her grasp and hid it behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan said trying to calm her down.

Elena ignored his protests "Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" When she grabbed his hand and opened his palm the scar is completely gone. "But... I saw it, it was..." Elena stammered unable to come up with an explanation.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan wiped the blood off and showed her.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena trailed off, what was going on?

"It's Okay. I'm Okay. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan said and walked away.

Angela watched the scene with confusion and walked over to Elena, she winced with every step. "What was that all about?"

Elena just shook her head. "nothing.. listen do you need help getting home? You really need to get that glass out of your knee." Elena offered,

"No I'll be fine, I know how much you wanna watch the game. It'll be okay." Angela smiled, and Elena nodded and walked off to find bonnie.

It was over ten minutes later and Angela was sitting on the ground digging through her purse for her phone so she could call Lauren. Around ten minutes later Angela got Lauren's voice mail six times when she just gave up. Lauren either had her phone turned off, or the game was too loud to hear it ring. Angela needed a ride home, but she didn't want to call Jenna and worry her, she hoped she could get her knee taken care of before she found out. She sighed and got up and collected her things. She figured she might as well wait by Elena's car and get a ride from her after the game. She knew Elena would be furious that she didn't take her up on her offer earlier, but Angela just wanted Elena to have a nice night.

On her walk towards the car she saw Damon and Elena talking and suddenly Elena slapped Damon and stalked off. She didn't know what she said to him, but she could tell she was angry. Angela walked closer until Damon turned and saw her. "What the hell was that all about?" Angela tried to sound angry, but her leg was starting to really hurt.

Damon started to put on one of his facades, "That? Oh that was just a horrible misunderstanding, I really do need to go apologize..." and then he looked at Angela, really looked at her. She was limping, and.. was that blood? She looked like she was out of breath. He didn't know why, but he was mildly concerned. "Hey what happened to you?" Damon asked softly gesturing to her leg.

Angela furrowed her brows, Damon's constant mood swings were annoying the hell out of her. "I'm fine, I just fell." Angela lied.

Damon walked closer to her. "You just fell huh?" He didn't believe her for a second, but he knew that was probably all he was going to get.

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me." Angela began to walk away from him, but winced the second she took a step "ahh" she cried, dropping her bag as her knees bucked and fell to the ground.

"Hey, shh, come here." Damon lifted her up and sat her down on one of the cars. There was so much blood, he knew he could just kill her right now and no one would be able to do a damn thing to stop him, so why was he helping her? Damon pushed that thought aside and inspected her leg. "So, if you just 'fell' how did you get all this broken glass in your knee?" Damon asked.

Angela stayed silent, she didn't care if he was helping her, she just saw Elena slap him, and if Elena hated him that means she should too.. right? She changed the conversation, "So, about yesterday, why did you tell me Caroline wanted to clean? Because you and I both know she outright refused to help.." Angela asked. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much, but something wasn't right.

Damon silently cursed himself, first Elena resists his compulsion and now Angela? Does Stefan have a secret house full of vervain? How did he get it to them so fast? Thinking quick on his feet he thought of a good lie. "Oh, see we must have gotten our wires crossed. I simply meant that Caroline wanted to feel useful, after you left the living room Caroline began to feel bad that we basically crashed Elena's party and didn't help with clean up. And since I helped she wanted to help too.. if only a little." Damon schmoozed. He hoped she bought it because he didn't know whether she ingested the vervain or not, and he didn't have time to wait for it to get out of her system and compel her.

Angela nodded. "I guess that makes sense." Did it? She didn't know, her head hurt, and now her leg hurt. She couldn't wait to go home. "So, what do you think Doc? Do I need an amputation?" Angela asked in a semi-serious tone, before grinning widely and sticking her tongue out at him.

Damon laughed and shook his head, "No Miss Gilbert I do not believe amputation will be necessary." Damon said putting on his best doctor voice. "So, wanna tell me how this happened?"

Angela rolled her eyes at his persistence but, She decided to just tell him, since it seemed like he wasn't giving up any time soon. "There.. was a fight back there, between my brother and this guy Tyler.. uh, Stefan broke it up, but before that my brother knocked me over and I guess there was glass on the ground.. I'm not sure. But it was an accident." Angela rambled, staring at Damon, waiting for him to respond, when suddenly. "Ouch!" Angela kicked her leg out away from Damon and stood up. That's when she noticed the glass was gone. "Hey.." Angela looked down at her leg and it already felt so much better. "Thank you.. how did you get the glass out without me noticing?" Angela asked.

"Well, if you get someone to talk about something boring.. no offense" Damon added when she glared at him. "It distracts people from the pain, and then bam!" Damon made a gesture with his hands. "The glass is gone. I distracted you." Damon said smugly.

Angela laughed "Well, thank you Damon. I feel better already." Angela walked over to one of the cars and sat down, expecting Damon to sit next to her, but when she turned he was gone. "Damon?" She called but there was no answer. Angela sighed and took her phone out of her pocket and called Lauren, it was getting cold and she didn't know how long Elena was going to stay here. Finally, on the third ring she answered.

"Angie where have you been? You missed the best game!" Lauren yelled over the crowd.

"Yeah.. sorry, listen can you come meet me. I need a ride home." Angela asked.

"Of course, yeah I'll be right there." Lauren said, she was concerned with how serious Angela's voice sounded. When she finally found Angela she was leaning against Lauren's car looking a hot mess. Seeing the blood Lauren gasped "Oh my god what happened?" Lauren ran over and opened the door for Angela.

"It's a long story, I'm fine though, I'm just tired. Can you take me home?" Angela evaded telling the story. Lauren nodded and the drove off in silence.

There was so much Lauren wanted to tell Angela about the game but, decided to wait until tomorrow after Angela had slept. She could tell anything she said to her now would be forgotten in the morning. Angela was so tired. When the reached the Gilbert house Lauren helped Angela out of the car and lead her into the house. "Miss Summers!? Are you home?" Lauren called into the empty looking house.

"No-no, don't call her that." Angela said. Knowing Jenna hated being called that she said it made her feel old.

"Oh.. right, sorry. uh.. Jenna? Jenna are you here?" Lauren called. "Hey Angie.. where's your bag?" Lauren asked looking down at her friend.

"Where's what?" Angela looked around and realized she left her bag on the ground. "Aw crap, I must have left it! Damn it, could this night get any worse?"

Lauren shrugged "I don't think so, hey at least you still have your phone!" Angela nodded, that was a bright-side she guessed.

"Hello?" Jenna walked down the stairs and saw Lauren, with a disheveled Angela. "Angie? What happened? Are you alright?" Jenna rushed downstairs and looked at her knee, come on lets get this cleaned up.

After Jenna helped Angela clean and disinfect her knee Lauren went home and Jenna went back to bed, after making Angela promise everything was fine. And it was, Angela wasn't mad at Jeremy at all. Tonight was just hectic and everything went so fast. No one got hurt that's all that matters. Oh how wrong she was. A few hours later after watching a movie Angela was about to go to sleep when Elena rushed into her room crying. "What happened?" Angela asked worried and hugged her crying sister.

"Mr- Mr Tanner He's dead!" Elena cried.

Angela's stomach dropped, "What? How?" Mr. Tanner might not have been Angela's favorite person, but she had known him for as long as she could remember. This was devastating.

"Some kind of Animal attacked him during the game!" Elena sobbed.

Angela stiffened, another animal attack? What are the odds? And one this close to school? What was going on in Mystic falls?

**A/N So, what did you think of chapter 6? Like I said I wrote it a few times so I don't really know. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed? As always I love to hear what you guys think!**


	7. They're back

**A/N Hey there everyone, wow chapter 7 already? This is crazy! I'm so happy you all are enjoying it! Thanks for reading! Oh and of course I don't own TVD.**

_Elena wakes up, hearing a loud noise. She gets out of bed to investigate. "Hello? Jeremy? Angela? Hello, is anyone there?" Elena calls out to the dark empty hallway. She walks over to the light switch and tries to turn on the lights, but it seems the power is out. Sighing Elena turns, heading for the kitchen for some candles when she hears the TV. Looking at the screen she sees a blown up picture of her and her sister. "What?" Elena whispers, walking closer to the TV to get a better look._

_ "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Angela Gilbert (left of the photo showing above) was found here earlier this evening. Elena Gilbert (shown on the right) is still missing after being reported seen last with her sister. Authorities fear the worst and the search for Elena isn't turning up any leads. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks." Elena begins crying, Angela can't be dead! She couldn't be, what's happening? Turning around she runs right into Damon._

_ "You know what's coming next." Damon says darkly. Elena runs away, trying desperately to get away from him, opening the door, Damon appears in front of her. Elena slams the door and sprints for the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck and Elena screams._

Stefan wakes up in a cold sweat and screams, "Ah!" he jumps out of bed and sees Damon hovering.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." Damon chuckles and begins to walk away when, Stefan grabs a knife and throws it at Damon. Hitting him right in the stomach.

Damon pulls it out slowly and coughs, "All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked getting confused, he rubbed the back of his neck, there was no animal, so what kind of joke did Damon come up with this time?

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news, 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.' this town sure does love it's headliners doesn't it?" Damon said arrogantly.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan got up and walked towards his brother. Damon had some plan up his sleeve, he just knew it.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena." Damon smiled, thinking of last night, how Elena slapped him.. how pissed off Stefan got when he found out, but he found himself thinking of another brunette as well...

"Can't touch her now." Stefan said smugly.

"Oh yes, because Saint Stefan decided to hand vervain out like cotton candy at a fair. Hmm, yes very sneaky. I can see how you gave Elena the vervain, but how did you get it to Angela? That's been puzzling me all night." Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan. Always the do good-er.

Stefan looked surprised at that, Damon had tried to compel Angela and it didn't work? He didn't give her the vervain.. so how? This was bad, this means someone else knows about vampires. What if she knew? "Damon, I-"

Growing irritated with Stefan's lack of response Damon continued. "Well, no matter, the vervain keeps me out of her head. But, Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and ,my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." When Damon finished he walked over to Stefan and stabbed him in the stomach with the same knife Stefan threw at him. Stefan winces in pain and falls to the floor, unable to take a blow like that as easily as Damon without being on human blood. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." Damon seethed, pointing to his shirt before walking out of the room.

Angela woke with a tired sigh, she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she had originally planned with all the chaos that happened last night. Grabbing her phone from the night stand she scrolled through four messages from Lauren, one asking if she was okay, and the other three about the founders party tomorrow night.

_Text from Lauren to Angela :"Hey, are you okay? How's your knee?"_

_Text from Lauren to Angela: "Can you walk? Will you be able to go to the founders party?"_

_Text from Lauren to Angela: "You're a founding family member so I guess you have to go... do you know what you're going to wear?!"_

_Text from Lauren to Angela: "We should talk about dresses, we wouldn't want to end up matching! How embarrassing! LOL well call me when you get these!"_

Angela rolled her eyes, it would have been nice of her to act concerned for more than two seconds. As for her knee, it felt fine, albeit a little sore. She decided to try it out, slowly she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. It was uncomfortable bending her knee at first, but she was walking just fine. She glanced across the room and gasped, there sitting on top of her desk was her purse from yesterday. She'd thought that was gone forever, with it being left in the parking lot. She walked over and picked it up, inspecting it's contents. Everything seemed to be there, she smiled, and called Lauren.

After two rings Lauren answered "Hey! You're finally awake! So, I was thinking we should go shopping, because I don't like any of my dresses. What do you think? Oh, unless your knee still hurts?" She said loudly.

Angela winced at the perky-ness of her friends tone, she glanced at the clock, it was only nine o' clock. That's perfectly respectable for a Saturday morning. She yawned, she never understood morning people. "Yeah- uh, my knee's fine. Sure, lets go shopping.. just pick me up in about a half hour okay?" Angela asked tiredly, she really needed some coffee.

"Sounds great! I'll be there soon!" Lauren smiled and hung up.

Angela shook her head, she guessed she didn't have time for coffee after all. She quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair and put on some light mascara and threw on a long pair of denim shorts and a purple sweater. It wasn't the most fashionable choice, but it wasn't bad, and Angela figured she's going shopping so it didn't really matter. Grabbing her bag and her phone, Angela went downstairs. When she got there she heard her aunt yelling at the TV.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him." Jenna replied pointed at the TV.

"The news guy?" Elena laughed and turned the TV up louder.

"Also, known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena said, giving the news guy a once over.

"Eh, he's alright. I think I'd give him a solid five... maybe a six if I'm feeling generous, what do you think Elena?" Angela asked, walking next to her sister.

Elena laughed at her sister's sudden appearance "Well... I- I don't know. Uh, Jenna what do you think?" Elena said turning to her aunt.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" Jenna changed the conversation when she noticed a box full of jewelery in Elena's hand.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena said, putting the box down on the counter.

"Hey Elena, thanks for bringing my bag back for me." Angela said gesturing to the bag in her hand.

Elena looked confused. "What? I didn't-"

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked, picking up the ring and inspecting it.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said with a small smile.

"How do you know about all this Elena? Mom and Dad never liked to talk about their parents.. why is that?" Angela asked the both of them. This was the first she's heard of her grandparents in a long time.

"Well, I don't know much about your fathers side, but I know his parents died a few years before he met your mom." Jenna supplied, not really liking to talk about her own parents.

"Oh.. oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Angela said, lightly rubbing Jenna's shoulder. Jenna smiled and leaned against her niece.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy rudely interrupted.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena rolled her eyes and pushed the box away from him.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy snarled.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena scoffed and went to answer the door as it rang.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and silently grabbed something out of the box before heading outside. Angela watches him put something in his pocket and runs after him. "Jeremy come back!" She stops when she see's Elena and Stefan go up stairs. Angela smiles and continues chasing after Jeremy. "Jeremy wait!" Angela called when she got outside.

Jeremy stopped and turned around, why did this always happen? "What do you want Angie? I'm busy." Jeremy groaned.

"Hey, I don't want to fight. So, can we just talk about this? I saw you put something from that box in your pocket." Angela said, waiting for the backlash.

Surprisingly there was none, Jeremy put his hand in his pocket and took out a pocket watch, "It was dad's." Jeremy whispered.

Angela nodded and carefully took it out of Jeremy's hand, "I remember this, it was always dad's favorite and-"

"And he was going to give it to me." Jeremy finished for her.

Angela gave a small smile and handed the watch back to Jeremy. "I'm sure Elena would understand, you don't have to steel it."

"No, she wouldn't. She just wants to give all of mom and dad's stuff away." Jeremy began to rage, but seeing his sister back away from him, he calmed down. "Listen, just.. don't tell her okay? Please."

"I won't, but Jeremy I really think that-" Angela was cut off by Lauren pulling in the driveway and honking the car horn. Angela shook her head and gave Jeremy a quick hug, "I think you should give Elena more credit." She said before getting into Lauren's car. "So, what happened to waiting a half an hour?" She asked.

"Oh, well I thought about it, but ultimately decided against it." Lauren quipped. Angela laughed and leaned against the window, slowly drifting off to sleep. When they got there Lauren shook her awake "We're here! Jeez how much sleep did you get last night?" She asked.

"Not enough." Angela mumbled and slowly got out of the car. Lauren laughed and dragged Angela into the store. When they were inside Angela insisted they go to the food court. "Can we go get something to eat? And maybe some coffee?"

"Can't it wait until after we find my dress?" Lauren pouted, as much as she loved shopping for hours, she didn't have that much time to spend here.

"Please? I'm hungry! We can get something portable, and I promise to eat it fast. Then I promise, you will gave my full attention." Angela begged.

Lauren sighed at the look on her friends face and relented. "Fine, but as long as it's quick." Angela grinned as Lauren rolled her eyes and the two went to get food.

About an hour later Lauren and Angela were at their third store when they bumped into Mrs. Banks. "Mrs. Banks! Hi, what are you doing here?" Angela asked.

Mrs. Banks jumped and put down the book she was looking at. "Oh hey girls, you startled me. As for what I'm doing here... well, we can't leave all the fun stuff to the young people now can we? Besides, I'm on my lunch break." Lauren smiled politely and excused herself to go try on a dress she had found. Angela laughed, "Well, I guess not.. I wouldn't exactly call shopping 'fun' though."

Mrs. Banks just nodded, and noticed Angela was playing with her bracelet, she smiled when she saw she was still wearing it. "Is something troubling you?" She asked, sensing Angela was stressed about something.

"Well.. Not really, I don't know. The founder's party is tonight, that's why we're here. Looking for dresses, and my brother is really upset." Angela tried to explain.

"Jeremy? I'm not sure I'm following you dear." Mrs. Banks asked confused.

"Nothing, sorry. There's just this pocket watch that meant a lot to my dad and it's supposed to be on display at the party, but Jeremy loves the watch and Elena wants to give it to Mrs. Lockwood and it's all a mess really. And to top it off it's our birthday tomorrow and I don't have a gift for him yet!" Angela sighed and pulled her hair into ponytail.

Mrs. Banks nodded with sympathy as she listened to Angela rant. She wasn't sure what to say about Mrs. Lockwood, but she was certain she could help with the birthday gift. "How could I forget your birthday is tomorrow! Silly me!" She pulled Angela into a hug and then dragged her to the other side of the store. "Now, if it's a present for Jeremy you need I saw just the thing." She lead her to an isle full of craft supplies and picked up a chest and handed it to Angela.

"What's this?" Angela asked, opening the chest. Inside was a variety of pencils, and inks, and pads. Angela smiled sadly, knowing Jeremy would have loved something like this a few months ago. Now he's not so sure. "Thank you, but I don't think Jeremy likes this stuff anymore not sense..." Angela trailed off.

Mrs. Banks knew what she was getting at and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, he'll love it. Now if you excuse me I have to head back to work." Angela nodded and gave Mrs. Banks a hug and headed off to find Lauren.

"There you are! I've been looking for you! What's that?" Lauren asked, pointing to the box in Angela's hand.

Angela smiled "Hey, did you find a dress? Oh and this? This is a present for Jeremy." Angela said, even though she didn't know if he'd like it. She really hoped he did.

"That's great, and I found even better." Lauren held up two dresses and handed Angela one. "I found one for you too!"Angela nodded at the dress in approval, the dress Lauren had picked out for her was an orange knee length dress with one long sleeve on the left side. Lauren grinned and they went to pay for their things and leave.

Angela walked into the house after Lauren dropped her off and hid Jeremy's present in her closet, and stared at her dress. She wanted to show Elena or Jenna what she bought, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, she walked upstairs to Jeremy's room to show him. Even though she knew he wouldn't really have an opinion. "Hey Jer, what are you doing?" She asked walking into his room. Jeremy didn't answer as he stared intently at his computer screen, Angela peered over and saw he was playing a game. "Oh.." Angela sighed and sat on Jeremy's bed. Ten minutes had gone by and neither of them had said a word, it was a comfortable silence, but Angela was getting bored fast. "Hey, uh.. did you talk to Elena yet? About the watch?"

Jeremy perked his head up at that and turned to his sister. "No I didn't, why? You didn't tell her did you?" Jeremy demanded looking angry and slightly hurt that his sister had betrayed his confidence.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I didn't. I'm just saying, it's only a matter of time before she figures it out, don't you think it's better if she hears it from you instead of freaking out about it going missing?" Angela said softly. Jeremy just turned back to his computer and shrugged, that was clearly all he was going to say on the matter. Angela sighed and changed the subject "So, do you like my dress?" Angela asks handing the dress to him.

Jeremy paused his game and took a long hard look at the dress and tilts his head. He didn't understand girls fashion choices at all, wouldn't you want two sleeves? "Uh.. yeah sure it's nice.. nice and pink." He said flatly before handing it back over and resuming the game.

"It's not pink it's orange." Angela rolls her eyes and lays the dress down on Jeremy's bed. "So, are you going to the founders party?"

Jeremy scoffed and turned his chair towards her. There was no way he was going to _Tyler's_ house, especially since he knew Vicki was going to be his date to the party. "No way, I can't believe you're even going, you hate these things."

"Well, we _are_ founding family members, and.. I don't know. It might be fun, you should come." Angela urged.

Jeremy sighed, she just didn't get it. Rather than argue, Jeremy deflected "I'm hungry, are you hungry? Lets get some food." Jeremy said, walking out of the room. Angela sighed and followed him, they were almost to the kitchen when the door rang. "I'll get it." Jeremy said, turning around and opened the door to see Tyler staring back at him, Jeremy tries to close the door in Tyler's face but Tyler forces the door open.

"Jeremy stop it." Angela said aggravated and pushed him aside. "Hi Tyler."

Tyler gave a small smile before glaring at Jeremy "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"A box of stuff? Oh- Elena? Are you here? Tyler is here for the box!" Angela called, looking around for Elena.

Hearing her sister call, Elena ran and got the box. "Right here. Please be careful." Elena smiled and handed the box over to Tyler.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy snapped.

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Elena begged, not in the mood for more drama.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler

"I got your punk." Jeremy growled, taking a step forward.

Elena put her arm in front of Jeremy and blocked him "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."

Tyler nodded and watched Elena walk away and turned to Jeremy "Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy rolled his eyes and went upstairs, leaving Angela with Tyler.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Angela crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

Tyler laughed, "You always assume I'm the one starting them."

"I never said that, but now that you mention it.. you kinda are." She joked.

Tyler shook his head knowing Jeremy started most of the fights, but refrained from saying so in front of Angela, he had already screwed up their growing friendship enough, he didn't want to add to it. "Yeah.. Well, I'd better go. My mom's going crazy at the house, trying to set up for everything." Tyler started to walk away when Angela called after him.

"Hey Ty! Would you mind if I came with you?" Angela asked, not wanting to stay at her house with Jeremy in a bad mood, she knew Elena was going to find out about the watch sooner or later, and she didn't want to be there she did.

Tyler looked confused. "What for?"

"The party is in a few hours.. I could help your mom out!" Angela smiled. "Please?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to follow him. "Cool, hold on I just have to get my dress." Angela said and rushed in the house to get it. Tyler rolled his eyes and sat in the car.

The ride to Tyler's house was quiet. Angela laid her dress on the back seat so it wouldn't get wrinkled and she held the box full of Gilbert heirlooms as Tyler drove. Her fingers lightly drummed the top of the box, she really wanted to open it and further examine the items left behind, she hadn't gotten a chance to properly look at them all before she left earlier. Just as she was about to open it she glanced at Tyler and decided against it. Knowing Mrs. Lockwood would want the box immediately and spilling the box of it's contents would only prolong it. Angela stiffed a yawn and looked out the window. Tyler cracked a smile, finding himself relaxing in Angela's company. There was no small talk or forced conversation, they were just enjoying the ride in silence and he found it refreshing. The girls he were used to would be complaining they were 'bored' or they would say 'turn on the music Tyler!' but Angela was comfortably sitting in silence. "You tired Gilbert?"

"Stop calling me that." Angela mumbled. Tyler smiled and pulled into the parking space. "We're here already?" Angela asked, sitting up. Tyler nodded and grabbed the box from her. Angela grabbed her dress from the backseat and got out of the car. Together the walked towards the mansion, when they got to the door they were met by Mrs. Lockwood.

"Tyler, did you get the box? Oh, hello Angela, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, a sharpness to her voice.

Tyler handed the box to his mother and went upstairs to change, leaving Angela and Carol. "Hey, Mrs. Lockwood, I figured I could help out. I brought my dress so I can get ready here." Angela said timidly.

Carol gave a warm smile, that was something she was not expecting. "Well, everything is pretty much done, the staff is working around the clock, but feel free to get ready here. It'll be nice to catch up." She said leading Angela into the house. "Why don't you go use the guest bedroom upstairs, the second door on your left and then we can chat." Angela nodded and went to get changed.

Mrs. Lockwood walked over to Tyler's room and knocked before entering. Tyler was standing in front of the mirror, attempting his tie. Mrs. Lockwood rolled her eyes and walked over to him."Well, don't you look handsome." She gushed as she tied his tie properly.

"Uh, thanks mom." Tyler said grabbing his keys and walking towards the door. He had to leave soon to Pick Vicki up. He promised he'd take her.

"Wait Tyler." Mrs. Lockwood called, causing Tyler to stop in his tracks. "You and Angela.. are you going to the party together? Because I think that would be nice. She comes from such a respectable family and-"

"No, we're uh just friends. I'm not going with anyone." Tyler cut her off and once again began walking towards the steps.

Mrs. Lockwood scowled, seeing the keys in his hand, knowing full well who he was going to pick up. "I urge you to consider Tyler, you should be seen with someone like Miss. Gilbert, someone with good standing, not someone who- who."

"What mom?" Tyler snapped turning to face her.

"You watch your attitude with my Tyler, I am your mother and you will treat me as such." Mrs. Lockwood warned her son. Tyler sighed and stormed out.

Once the party started Angela and Mrs. Lockwood went their separate ways. They didn't talk about much, just the usual 'how are you?' and 'how is school?' It may have been boring, but Angela could tell it meant a lot to Mrs. Lockwood, and suspected Mrs. Lockwood thought she liked Tyler. Angela laughed, at the thought of it. She called Lauren, wondering what was taking so long, but it went straight to voice mail. She sighed and walked around when she spotted Bonnie. "Hey Bon, you're solo too?"

Bonnie smiled and walked over to Angela "Yeah, Elena came with Stefan, and Caroline came with Damon. What about you?"

Angela nodded, though she found it odd Damon showed up, she figured Sheriff Forbes was going to have a few things to say about that. "Uh, Lauren is coming with Wes so I'm just winging it."

"Wes? Lauren is with your ex?" Bonnie asked, feeling out of the loop with all the gossip. Angela shrugged not really knowing how to explain it. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure how they became an item. Bonnie could tell she didn't wanna talk about it and changed the subject. "So.. I really like your dress."

Angela laughed at the worst transition she ever heard but, went along with it. "Thanks I like yours too." Bonnie smiled and the two of them parted ways a few minutes later. Angela searched everywhere for Lauren, she wanted to see what she looked like in her dress, but she couldn't find her anywhere.

She was about to walk past the showing room when she saw Elena and Damon, "Hey guys, have you seen Lauren?"Elena shook her head and Damon just looked confused. "Oh right, you don't know her. Sorry. What are you guys doing?" Angela asked, walking over to them.

"Family history, care to join?" Damon asked, and Angela just shrugged, looking at the exhibit they were. "Well.. where were we Elena?"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Elena informed.

"Oh right, I forgot. Now, what the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So, some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon the original Salvatore brothers had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon said stoically, trying not to let the emotion of Katherine's death show.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged feigning ignorance "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena told him, leaving to find Stefan.

"I hope so, too." Damon whispered, thinking both Elena and Angela had left.

"I think Stefan feels the same way as you." Angela said walking next to him.

Damon looked at her surprised "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I don't know, isn't it obvious? I saw you two the other night, at dinner.. er dessert I mean. He just looked like he wanted to work things out too, but I could be wrong. After all, the both of you are terrible liars." Angela supplied.

Damon smiled "What makes you think I'm a liar?" He asked leaning closer to her.

Angela bit her lip, thinking back to that night, his fake persona. How he said Caroline offered to Clean. None of his stories ever made sense. "Let's just say, I can tell." Angela smirked and walked away, before she was completely gone she stopped and looked at him. "Thanks for... you know." She said pointing to her knee. Damon nodded and watched her walk away and quickly left to get Caroline and look for the crystal.

Far away from the party Tyler and Vicki were sitting on a bench. Growing bored, Vicki turned to face Tyler "So, you want to dance?"

Tyler laughed "Me dancing? Not pretty."

Vicki looked put out, "Well...Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing."

Tyler scoffed and took a sip of his drink "Yeah, if you like living in a museum."

At this point Vicki had had it, she was tired of trying to get Tyler to take a slight interest. "Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" Vicki sneered.

Tyler rolled his eyes at her accusations "I don't care about what they think."

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him up.

"Knock it off, Vick." Tyler said through grit teeth, he wanted to spend time with her, but he knew what his mom would say.

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" She gave a hollow laugh.

Tyler let out a breath "Vicki, I swear..."

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." She said with disdain.

"Let go!" Tyler yelled as his mother walked over to them.

"Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Mrs. Lockwood turned towards Vicki extending a hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Vicki gave a tiny smile and shook Mrs. Lockwood's hand.

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Mrs. Lockwood said curtly.

"Well, that's okay, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said quickly and walked away from them.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." Mrs. Lockwood told Tyler harshly. "I told you this is what would happen earlier. If only you had just listened and invited Miss. Gilbert." Mrs. Lockwood pointed towards the party, where in the distance Angela was dancing with Matt.

"Thanks for saving me." Angela joked, a few minutes ago one of Tyler's drunken friends kept insisting she dance with him when Matt stepped in.

Matt laughed "It's no problem, you know that's me. Trusty body guard." He said as he spun her around.

Angela shook her head "You're a lot more than that Matt. I mean, you can add dancer to that list."

Matt snorted "Yeah okay, if you consider my lack of coordination dancing." He joked as they swayed the the music. Matt was having a surprisingly nice time, he hadn't wanted to come to this party since he wasn't a founding family member, but Tyler had made him come. When the music stopped Matt went off to find Tyler after he saw Vicki running away from him and Mrs. Lockwood, leaving Angela by herself.

Angela walked around and began to grow bored until she came across a table with desserts on them, one cupcake with chocolate frosting caught her eye. Now all she needed was a way to bring it home with her. She walked until she found a waiter "Hi, excuse me." Angela said tapping the waiter's arm.

The waiter tensely turned around, but smiled when he noticed it wasn't Mrs. Lockwood who had been yelling at them all night. "Hello miss, is there anything I could do for you?" He asked politely.

"Uh.. is there anyway you could get me a to go container for one of these cupcakes? Or like.. one of those plastic bins or something?" Angela asked, gesturing to the Table. The waiter nodded and left to go find one. Angela smiled and picked up the cupcake, inspecting it.

Damon walked around the mansion schmoozing the party guests. He was about to talk to Carol Lockwood when he saw Angela standing by herself by one of the tables. "Nice cupcake." he whispered as he walked beside her.

Angela jumped and turned around spotting Damon "Oh hey.. uh thanks, you Salvatore's sure are quiet." She said taking a step back from him, he was definitely acting weird, and she wasn't sure she bought that story he told her and Elena earlier, and she didn't understand what happened in the past between his relatives had to do with his relationship with his brother now.

Sensing her unease Damon cleared his throat and shrugged "Well, I guess it's just a talent of ours.. sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled and for a second he looked genuine. Angela nodded and turned away from him, waiting for the waiter to comeback.

When he did Angela grinned "Yes, awesome! Thank you."

"Here you go miss." The waiter smiled and handed her the Tupperware. "Will that be all?" Angela nodded and placed her cupcake in the Tupperware container as he walked away.

"So, what's with the to go box?" Damon asked, starring at the container in her hands.

Angela laughed, realizing how weird she must look "It's my birthday tomorrow. So, I'm taking this, I would make some of my own,but we don't have any mix, and I have a tradition. I have to eat at least one sugary thing at midnight on my birthday. So, ergo.."

"You're steeling it." Damon supplied.

Angela lightly pushed Damon's shoulder and laughed "Shut up I am not. I'll give the container back later. Besides, is it really steeling if it's for a good cause?"

Damon shrugged, he couldn't argue with that logic "So, your birthday..." Before he could continue he was cut off my Elena running up to him and shoving him.

"Elena what are you doing?" Angela yelled walking over to her.

"Go home Angie!" Elena shouted.

"Elena what-" Angela began, but Elena was furious and pushed her away.

"I said go home. Now." Elena said sternly.

Angela was taken aback, she had never seen her sister get this angry before, not even at Jeremy. She slowly nodded and with one last look at them she walked away.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Angela and you especially stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena growled and ran off to find Stefan.

Angela was in the parking lot, unsure of how she was getting home. She thought she'd get a ride with Elena, but after what she just saw, she didn't think Elena would be home for awhile. She was about to call Lauren when she saw Jenna walking to her car. "Jenna! Hey Jenna wait up!" Angela called after her. Jenna stopped and turned around, smiling when she saw her niece.

"Hey Angie, I didn't get a chance to see you in there, your dress looks amazing!" Jenna exclaimed.

Angela laughed softly "Thanks Jenna, hey can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course, sweetie, why did something happen?" Jenna asked

Angela shook her head, not knowing what to make of the situation between Damon and Elena. "No, I'm just tired. Plus it's almost midnight!" Angela said, as she sat in the passenger seat.

A look a realization dawned on Jenna's face and was intermediately replaced with a grin. "You're birthday! Yeah! Do you have any plans?" Jenna asked, she couldn't wait to give Angela her birthday Present.

Angela shrugged, "not really." She didn't really want to do anything big for her birthday. Jenna nodded, and the rest of the car ride was silent. When they got home, Jenna went straight to bed and Angela went to the kitchen to grab the birthday candles Bonnie had shown her a few days earlier. She texted Elena, wondering when she would be home, but there was no response. Angela sighed, she wondered what Elena was doing, she really wanted to know what happened earlier.

Elena was fuming after talking to Stefan, how could he be fine with everything going on? How could he knowingly let Caroline around Damon? Or let Damon in her house? Around her and her sister? It didn't make sense. In the middle of her internal debate she saw Caroline sitting on the ground. "Caroline? There you are, I've been looking for you, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Caroline dismissed her friend's concern, but Elena saw through it.

"Caroline what happened?" Elena coaxed.

Caroline shook her head "I'm fine."

"No. You're shaking. Caroline-what-" Elena whispered.

"I'm fine!" Caroline yelled, tired of all of Elena's questions.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena says softly, walking over to Caroline as she begins to cry and hugs her.

"Hey girls." Mrs. Banks says causally until she looks further and see's they're upset. "What happened ladies?" She asks, putting a reassuring arm around Elena.

Elena looks like a deer caught in the headlights, she didn't know what to say. She knew Damon should be arrested, but Stefan said he was handling it. She should trust him, shouldn't she? "Mrs. Banks, I.. I don't know what happened, Caroline- she's hurt." Elena said, gesturing to her friend.

Mrs. Banks looks over at Caroline and her lips form a tight thin line. Were those bites what she thought they were? She looked to Elena who seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "You should get her home as soon as possible Elena." She whispered, before turning around to the direction of the Lockwood mansion to get to the bottom of things.

Mr. Lockwood walks into the study looking very grim. "Thank you all for staying so late." He says, waiting for everyone to get settled.

Mrs. Banks storms in looking perturbed at what she just witnessed. "What the hell is going on here Richard?" She asks angrily.

"Calm down Claudia, I'll explain everything." Mr. Lockwood replies.

"You bet your ass you will you.. you pompous, arrogant son of a -" Mrs. Banks walked towards him, about to let him have it when Sheriff Forbes intervened.

"Would both of you stop it? This isn't solving anything, you're behaving like children, now, did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked everyone, scanning the room.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents things." Mrs. Lockwood answered looking down. Clearly, thinking Elena was lying. "Hey Claudia, you're close with one of the Gilbert's, maybe you could get it for us."

Mrs. Banks looked solemn, she knew exactly where the watch was, Angela had been telling her about it earlier, and how much it meant to Jeremy.

"I can get it." Logan responded, wanting to get back in Jenna's good graces.

"Good. We're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes said, looking stern.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Lockwood asked, not wanting to get up in arms unless they were positive there was a problem.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes nodded, knowing what they were in for.

"They've come back." Logan said grimly.

When midnight finally rolled around Lauren had called Angela to apologize being MIA through out the whole party, and promised to make it up to her. She also wished her a happy birthday. Angela hung up the phone and grabbed the candle and placed it in her cupcake. After she lit it she let it burn for a few minutes, just as the wax was about to hit the icing Angela blew it out. "Happy Birthday to me." Angela whispered.

**A/N Hello guys, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
